Oh The Weather Outside is Frightful
by NeedtoKnow
Summary: Dean told me that no one had ever told his story before. I felt bad for him & agreed it was time for people to know it. He might be boring but there are reasons and he demands to be heard. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed telling it. Please be kind, this is my first fan fiction story.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

**Disclaimer - "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" are copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is for entertainment only. I will not make any money off it but do hope that at least some people will enjoy it. The Characters are not mine, I only took them out to play with them for a while so they could help me tell the story. I did make up the oddball character like Steve and Nurse Pauline though so those I get to keep.**

 **Dean's Story is rarely if ever told. We never got to see much of him on the show but one has to wonder why Amanda would hook up with such a man. I decided to explore that story and the more I wrote, the more the story took on a life of its own. I did not make Dean out to be the jerk that others have. I think when you look at the little bit that we saw of him and the little bit that we knew of him, he was very much a Mama's Boy and he didn't seem to be a man who really felt comfortable socially. I think my version of the Life and Times of Dean McGuire illustrate that. If you are looking for him to be a jerk, a rapist, or someone who was mean to Amanda, that was not what we ever saw on the show and this is not a story for you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my perspective.**

 **Chapter 1 - In the Beginning**

The McGuire family bought the house in Lyon Park in Arlington back when Dean was just a year old so he had lived there most of his life. Dean was an only child. His parents really hadn't intended to have children but while celebrating their 2nd Wedding Anniversary, they both drank a little too much wine and actually had sex and Dean was the result. Dean's father was a doctor and the medical community demanded that he fit into a certain life style in order to fit in. His parents had pushed him to marry young so that he could concentrate on his career and not all that foolishness of dating. Dean's Mother had been a childhood friend and he soon realized she would be the perfect "window dressing" for him as she couldn't be bothered with romance either. She seemed perfectly content to share his home as his wife as long as she was given an unlimited credit card. So the marriage was more of a partnership than one of love. It was a mutually comfortable arrangement between the two of them. Dean's Mother loved having her tea parties with her friends and spending time with all the important politician's wives. So when she got pregnant, she was not all that thrilled at first. However, after Dean was born, she realized that he actually did make her smile and he gave her something to focus on during all the lonely hours that her husband was away at work. So she doted on Dean and mothered him. He became her whole world and she couldn't have loved him more.

Living in Lyon Park suited Dean's mother since all the houses were beautiful and expensive. She didn't mind flaunting that her husband had money and they had their share of servants to run the house properly. Dean had a Nanny to watch over him and to help with his education. Dean's father was often working late hours so Dean rarely saw him. His mother was always around even if she didn't always handle his day to day needs like diaper duty or bottle feeding. She was not an overly affectionate person though so it was rare that he was hugged or kissed by his mother and the nanny had strict orders, unknown to Dean that she was never to be more important to him than his mother. So the nanny also was not affectionate with him. She simply took care of his needs and taught him the basics that he would need to be able to enter school when he was old enough.

When it was time for Dean to begin his schooling process, there was never any argument about where he would go. There was a private Academy located just 10 minutes from Lyon Park that supported K-8 grades. All of the high class children attended this academy as it not only continued their education but ensured that only the children of wealthy families attended. This was so important since Dean's mother had been determined to bring him up with as few bad influences as possible. Dean loved going to school and he was a smart little guy. His Nanny had done a good job with creating an atmosphere of making it fun to learn and Dean picked up things quickly. However, life is not all about doing well in school and the one area that Dean lacked completely in was his social skills. He didn't know how to talk to children his age and since many of them were spoiled too, they weren't all that interested in being kind to him. So growing up, Dean was a bit of a loner. He didn't often get asked for sleep overs or even daytime adventures and his mother was never very receptive to having other children in her home. She didn't think it fair to the Nanny to burden her with another child to look after. So from an early age, Dean was included in his Mother's Tea parties and all of the Saturday night Parties that his parents hosted. He spent a lot of time with adults and that made him act very mature, very dependable and very boring to his classmates. As Dean got older, the other children found him to be more and more an odd individual. They were often making fun of him behind his back but they knew not to say anything in front of him because his parents were so influential in the area. The rumors were that many Congressmen and Senators would frequently be at the McGuire's home for those afternoon teas or Saturday night parties. So even though Dean was not well liked, he typically was just left alone. He loved to read and spent much of his time checking out books from the library and learning about doing things. He didn't have any desire to do most of the things that boys his age did. He liked watching sports on TV but was not interested in joining any teams. Overall, Dean was an exceptionally smart child who was never late to anything and was considered very dependable and responsible even at a young age. He had a good life and was a happy child.

Then things began to fall apart. Dean's parents started arguing even more than normal and usually over the little things. They had always had separate bedrooms but soon they started sleeping on different floors. Dean's father had started to want a physical relationship and Dean's mother was not interested. This led to many nights of frustration between the two since this was not the original agreement. Dean's Mother was perfectly happy just being "the wife" with no strings attached. She had been severely abused when she was young and it left her with a bad taste in her mouth about any kind of physical relationships with men. When she had met Dean's Father and realized he was just looking for a platonic relationship, she had thought she had found a perfect world. It was inevitable that it would never last but they had done a good job pretending for many years. The day after his 8th birthday, Dean's father decided to move out and file for a divorce. It didn't take him long to begin dating again but Dean's mother was thrilled to be alone and not have to pretend anymore. However, she did have her day in court and walked away with the house, the BMW and a very nice settlement that would keep her living very comfortably for the rest of her life.

Dean's father's new girlfriend didn't care to have a young child around her too often so it was agreed that Dean would stay with his mother all year, except during summer vacation. Every year, his father would take off two weeks and take Dean fishing in Arkansas. Since Dean's Mother was not there to make him feel guilty about enjoying himself, he soon fell in love with fishing and actually became pretty good at it. They would rent a cabin and Dean got to enjoy outdoor living. His mother didn't really approve of him "getting dirty" but since it was only 2 weeks out of the year, she agreed to it. The deal was that he couldn't bring any of those smelly fish home with him and so Dean's father ate well the rest of the year. Dean truly did love his father. He really enjoyed spending the summer time with him and secretly wished that they could have more time together. He knew his mother would be upset with him though if he suggested it and his father's girlfriend did not like him hanging around at all, so Dean decided to be happy with the time he got. He did talk to his father on the phone every few weeks and told him what was going on in his life. He knew his father loved him and somehow that seemed to make it okay.

While growing up, Dean didn't have any real hobbies except he had always loved studying the weather. He wasn't necessarily very good at predicting it, but he loved trying. He would get so excited when the storms would move in and he loved sitting outside so he could watch the thunder and lighting. He had pestered his mother for months to buy him a junior weather kit back when he was 10. She finally agreed on the condition that he would attend the opera and the ballet with her without complaint. Dean was thrilled to have the chance to learn weather with his new kit and he played with it endlessly. His math skills were excellent and he loved science so he had the makings to become a great meteorologist. When he entered High School, his mother hired a professional tutor to help him learn what he would need in order to follow that career. She was so thankful that he had picked a profession that she could be proud of and that would earn him a decent living. Studying weather gave Dean something to focus on that didn't involve dealing with other people. His social skills still had not improved much over the years and he would spend hours alone just figuring out forecasts or doing math problems. He graduated from high school in the top 1% of his class and walked away with not only several science awards but a huge math scholarship. His mother was not thrilled that he wanted to go to college because it meant that he would be away from her but she relented only if he agreed to go to the University of Virginia so he would be close to home. He could stay in the dorm during the week and return each weekend to be with her and that way he wouldn't get involved in any fraternity or any other bad influences that colleges tended to create. Dean really thrived in college. Having some time away from his mother allowed him to make a few friends but it also allowed him a chance to have a little freedom. He loved his chosen career path though so he put everything he had into it and breezed through 4 years of college in just 3 years. He graduated Summa Cum Laude and was able to walk for his diploma the year before his fellow classmates. This field is highly competitive though and normal graduates had a hard time finding a position. A new graduate usually found themselves at a desk job trying to make a good impression so they could climb up the ladder but Dean's mother was determined that he would not have to struggle like a normal person. She contacted her ex-husband and he called in a favor or two and got Dean his first job with the Weather Bureau as the actual weatherman. Of course this meant that the previous weatherman had to be promoted in order to give Dean the spot. Steve had held the position for nearly 5 years and was so tired of doing the same job every day that he was thrilled when he was offered the promotion. From that day forward, he promised himself that one day he would find a way to thank Dean for getting him out of such a boring job.

Steve was a nice man and had been happily married for 5 years. It didn't take long for Steve to really feel sorry for Dean. They would sometimes go out together after work to a local upscale pub and Dean would treat them both to a beer so they could relax and chat. It was during those times that Steve was able to piece together what made Dean tick. He wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't very good in the social department since his mother had protected him all those years. Steve soon discovered that Dean had never really dated unless you counted going to the movies with a girl and having your mother sit behind you as your chaperone. Steve was sure that if he could get Dean away from his mother, he could find him a nice girl to date. He knew it would be hard though since Dean would want his mother's approval but he was determined to try to help him.

Steve really did try his best to find Dean a girlfriend. He set him up on a few blind dates but none of them ever worked out. Dean was hesitant to bring most of them home to meet his mother because he was sure that she would not approve. Now and then, he found one that he really liked but when he asked her back out, she would gently tell him that she was not interested in seeing him again. The years flew by and it seemed impossible that Dean would ever find anyone who could put up with him. Women just didn't find Dean to be much fun. He never wanted to go anywhere special other than to an opera now and then and of course fishing and camping which most women would not even consider doing. He talked constantly about the weather and his job to the point that any woman who thought he was charming at first, soon found herself yawning and struggling to stay awake. Steve pretty much resigned himself that Dean would probably be alone the rest of his life.

Ten Years went by quickly and Steve had stopped setting Dean up with women. Dean seemed perfectly happy just playing weatherman. He didn't have many hobbies and his work kept him pretty busy. He loved his job and he was very good at it. Now and then, he had to make trips to meetings in Boston or Chicago or New York and he got to explore the local areas. He felt his life was pretty complete but Dean knew that people at the Weather Bureau liked to talk about how he still lived with his mother. It didn't really bother him though. Why did he need a wife when his mom took care of most of his needs? Dean's Mother hired servants to take care of the daily needs like laundering, bed making, cooking, and cleaning. Her money kept him happy with the material needs he enjoyed. As long as he continued this arrangement, he knew his mother would take care of him. Everything seemed to be destined to keep Dean single at least while his mother was alive.

Meanwhile, Dean's father had finally married his girlfriend. Now that Dean was an adult, she didn't mind having him visit now and then as long as he didn't take up too much of their time. She found him to be totally boring but knew it made his father happy to have him there so she tolerated him as long as it wasn't every week. Of course, the yearly fishing trips had continued. Dean's father had invested in a time share cabin so they could live in comfort during their two week Arkansas trip. They would arrive on Saturday morning and head right out to the lake. As Dean had gotten older, he had also gotten a little less agile and though he was still good at catching the fish, he was not always that good at jumping from rock to rock to stake out a spot to cast his line. Dean's father didn't mind though and loved spending time with his boy. He told him once that it was time for him to find a nice girl and settle down. He told him to look for someone who he could love and who would love him back and not to make the same mistakes that he had with Dean's Mother. He also tried to gently tell him that maybe it was time for him to move out on his own. This was a hot topic and was never discussed again. Each summer was a great bonding time for the two men and they both looked forward to their time together.

Sadly, all things must come to an end and when Dean was only 32, he got word that his father had suddenly collapsed while doing his morning exercises. They rushed him to the hospital but he died from a heart attack less than 4 hours later. Dean was devastated. Dean's father had always taken care of himself but all that eating out at restaurants had taken a toll on his arteries. His mother refused to go to the funeral so Dean sat alone while his father's wife glared at him like somehow it was his fault. He could predict the weather but he couldn't predict that his father had health issues that he didn't tell anyone about. After the funeral was over, Dean approached his Step mother and offered his condolences. She shoved the time share paperwork for the cabin into his hands and told him that he shouldn't expect anything else from the will and that she never wanted to see him again. She then asked him to leave and caused such an uproar that he decided it was the best thing to do. When he got out to the car, he took a look at the paperwork she had shoved at him and discovered that his dad had paid for the use of this cabin for the next 20 years. Dean knew that some of the best memories he had were at that cabin with his father so he was glad that he could still go and feel close to his dad there.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - And Then They Met

**Chapter 2 - And Then they Meet**

Dean found that losing his father made him sadder than he thought it would. He knew his father would not want him to be sad though so he decided that the best thing was to honor his father by going on a fishing trip. He didn't have any vacation time available so he decided just to make a long weekend of it and fish in the Potomac River. Dean was not familiar with this area but he had heard it was a great spot to go fishing. He loaded all his gear into the car and made the drive over. Looking back, Dean realized he should have made a couple of trips. After all, he wasn't 20 anymore and his back was not as flexible as it once was. But he was being lazy since he had always had his dad to help him and he piled everything up in his arms at once. He then proceeded to hike the 1/2 mile into where the fishing spot was. It had not rained in weeks so the ground was very hard packed and the trail was littered with rocks everywhere. Dean had to constantly walk around good sized boulders along the way which made the trip take even longer. He was doing okay though until the snake went in front of him. Dean hated snakes more than anything. In hindsight, he should have dropped the gear, he should have just let the snake pass on through, and he should have done everything differently. Instead, he first squealed like a girl, held onto all his gear and began hopping from one foot to the next trying to avoid the snake who just wanted to cross the road or rather path in this instance. In no time, the gear started slipping from his arms and as he tried to catch it, he tripped on a rock and fell hard to the ground landing on a huge pile of rocks. He had no idea how long he laid there unconscious but when he came to, he was being rushed to the hospital. Luckily, another fisherman had come across him on the trail and managed find a payphone back near the parking lot and was able to call an ambulance. When Dean came to, he could feel pain from the bump on his head and a lot of pain in his right hip. They admitted him immediately into the hospital and after he was examined, it was determined that he did have a concussion but that he also had fractured his hip and needed surgery immediately. After surgery he was checked into a hospital room and left to rest. Dean didn't care much for hospitals though and he couldn't believe that he was now going to be stuck in one for at least a week while he recovered. He became pretty cranky and miserable and the nurses were not thrilled with having to attend to his needs.

On the second day of his recovery, Dean was eating his breakfast and not enjoying it very much when a visitor walked into his room.

"Hi, my name is Amanda and I volunteer as a Bedside Bluebelle here. It is my job to help make your stay more comfortable. I have books that you can read, or some crossword puzzles. Is there anything you would like to read?

Dean thought about it for a minute and then said "Can you stay and talk to me?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, I'm just so bored. I would love to have someone just sit and talk to me. I'm used to doing my job and I miss it"

"Oh, you won't be here forever. Consider this a bit of a vacation" Amanda said in her most cheerful voice. "In no time, you will be back on your feet and having to be at...ummm, where did you say you work?"

"I didn't. My name is Dean and I'm the weatherman at the Weather Bureau, maybe you have seen me on Channel 7? I do the nightly weather forecast during the week.

"Of course you do! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. How exciting! So tell me how you ended up in this hospital bed?" Amanda questioned.

"Well I love to fish and I just recently lost my dad to a heart attack, so I decided to go do some fishing as sort of an honor thing for him. Unfortunately a snake crossed my path and made me do some funky dance on a rock riddled trail and I fell and broke my hip" Dean responded.

"That's awful. I'm glad you weren't more hurt than that. I'm not fond of snakes either. I lost my dad to a heart attack a few years back so I know how upsetting the death of a parent is. So you like fishing? I do too. My family has always gone camping and fishing each summer. Now my boys are in the Junior Trailblazers so it seems that we spend a lot of time in the summer enjoying outdoor activities. The kids just love this type of thing and well, I volunteer so I go with them each time. Thankfully no one has ever been hurt though. I'm sorry you were banged up so bad." Amanda finally stopped talking so she could catch her breath.

Dean chuckled and said "I can't believe you said all of that in one breath."

Amanda laughed with him and said "I'm sorry. I have been teased many times that I like to talk a lot. I blame my college days at UVA. I belonged to a Sorority back then and you had to talk fast before one of the other "sisters" started talking. They were a great group of girls though. I miss them."

Dean just stared at her. He finally said "Did you say you went to school at UVA? I went to school at UVA too! What years were you there?"

Amanda "I started in '67 and graduated in '71. I majored and got my degree in American Lit. What about you?"

Dean smiled and said "That is amazing, I was there from 1966 and graduated in 1970 with a Bachelor's in Meteorology. We probably saw each other and never noticed each other."

"I wonder if we had any of the same Professors. There was one that taught math that was so boring. What was his name...?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh "You have to be talking about Professor Elliot...we called him Professor Idiot behind his back"

"Oh wow, yes that was him. I can't believe we went to the same University"

At that moment, Amanda looked at Dean and noticed he was yawning. "Dean, you really should get some rest. I enjoyed chatting with you. Did you want to take a book to read?"

Dean looked sad "No, I think I should probably try to nap a bit. Will you please come back and talk to me some more tomorrow?"

Amanda couldn't help but feel sorry for this man who seemed to have no one to comfort him during his recovery. "I will definitely check in on you tomorrow and we can continue our chat". She quickly stood up and pushed her cart out of his room and was gone.

Dean laid there for a long time thinking about this beautiful woman who had just walked into his life. They seemed to have so much in common. They had both lost their dads due to heart attacks, they both enjoyed fishing and camping and they both had gone to school at UVA. Dean thought about how it seemed destined for him to meet Amanda and wondered if she would go out on date with him. He didn't know if she was married though and decided that he would find out more about her when she arrived tomorrow. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep thinking about this beautiful brown eyed woman and was peaceful for the first time since the accident.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Day

**Chapter 3 - The Next Day**

When Dean woke up the next morning, he felt like he had slept better than he had in weeks. The nurses couldn't get over the change in him. While he was eating breakfast, his phone rang and he answered it very cheerfully.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Dean" Said his Mother.

"Hello Mother, I had asked my nurse to call you and tell you I was here. I'm glad she did."

"Yes, I received her call yesterday but I'm a little upset that you didn't call me yourself. Now I realize you were probably in pain and under the influence of pain killers but I was worried about you when you didn't come home and it would have been nice to know you were okay".

"Mother, I wasn't really in any condition to be making phone calls. I'm sorry that I worried you. When you come to visit me, can you bring a few things?"

"I have no intentions of coming into the hospital. Don't you realize that it is full of sick people? You only get sick when you go to a hospital. I'm sure I can get the nurse to pick up anything you need. Please just make a list and I can have it taken care of. Now in the meantime, how could you have such an accident? You are much too sensible to be walking around the Potomac River, where all kinds of creatures live and you know how scared of snakes you are. It is no wonder you fell and fractured your hip. I can just imagine what your boss is thinking right now. I do hope you have learned your lesson and will give up this silly fishing habit of yours."

Dean cringed as the long old argument reared its ugly head again "Mother, we have talked about this before. I enjoy fishing and now it makes me feel closer to Dad. Never mind about having the nurse get me things. I'll be fine. Oh here she is now, I have to go because she needs to take my blood pressure. Bye Mother."

There wasn't any nurse waiting for him. No one had come into the room. Sometimes, Dean really wished his Mother wouldn't treat him like a child. He picked up the phone and called his boss to make sure he got the word about his accident. His boss was much more understanding then his mother and told him that everything was under control. Steve had temporarily taken over doing the weather and his job was just waiting for him to get better. Dean sighed with relief, thanked his boss and hung up the phone.

When Nurse Pauline went into his room a short while later to actually take his blood pressure, she noticed right away the change in him. He was back to being grumpy and acting depressed. She couldn't wait to finish her duties and leave his room. Just as she headed to the Nurse's station, she noticed Amanda pushing her cart out of the elevator.

Nurse Pauline went over to Amanda and said "You have no idea the difference in Dean after you left. He has been such a bear to deal with since his accident and then you came and he actually seemed happy. Girl, I don't know what you did for him, but it sure made our job easier. Sadly something has happened this morning though because he seems sad and depressed again. I sure hope you can cheer him up again"

Amanda smiled and said "I'll do my best"

She then walked into Dean's room with a big smile and a very cheery "HELLLLOOO, Good Morning Dean. How did you sleep?" She immediately went over and opened up the window blinds "Let's open these up and let some sunshine in. Sitting in this dark gloomy room is sure to depress anyone but the sun is our friend and will cheer you up".

Dean's eyes lit up as soon as she walked in "Amanda, you came back. Thank you"

"I told you I would be here today. Have you eaten breakfast yet? It is the most important meal of the day after all."

"Yes I already ate. It wasn't bad for hospital food. I also slept very well after our visit yesterday"

"Great. I'm glad Dean. I want you to feel better so you can heal and get out of here and I'm sure you want that too".

"Will you sit and talk to me again today?"

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

Dean was ready this time "I want to find out more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you married?" Dean held his breath waiting for the answer.

"I was but I'm divorced now. It has only been a couple of months but we haven't really been husband and wife for a long time. His job took him to Africa and I have 2 small boys at home, Philip and Jamie, and I didn't think it was fair to them to uproot them" "What about you, are you married?"

Dean let his breath out and the corners of his mouth showed a little gleeful smile. "No, I'm not married. I have never been married. I have been waiting for the right woman to come into my life. Maybe she just showed up."

Amanda looked a little unsure of the situation as she said "Me? I don't know Dean. I'm not ready to start dating again or anything. My boys keep me pretty busy and my Mother moved back in to help me with them. I'm just trying to move on and move forward, you know?"

Dean smiled and said "I'm in no rush. Some things are worth waiting for. So you have 2 young boys? Tell me about them?"

Amanda was always happy to talk about her sons "Phillip is going on 9 soon and my baby, Jamie is going to be 7 soon. I can't believe how quickly they are growing up. They are both great kids. Phillip loves all kinds of sports and Jamie is so smart."

"Maybe someday I can meet them. I love children, especially younger children"

Amanda hesitated and said "Well we'll see. How is the pain today?"

"Oh, much better with you here," Dean Said "Please continue though. What do you do for work? I know you said you had an American Lit degree. Are you a writer?"

Amanda chuckled "No, I'm not a writer. Right now, I'm looking for work. I refused to ask for alimony in the divorce so Joe is just paying child support which makes it hard to make ends meet but it will all work out. It always does. Thankfully with my Mother living with us, she is able to help with the bills"

Dean wasn't ready for this conversation to end. "So you said you liked to go fishing and camping? I would love to take you fishing sometime. I promise that I won't trip over anything if you go with me."

"Why don't we concentrate on getting you better and then we can talk, okay?" Amanda was unsure about being picked up in a hospital. Dean seemed nice but she really wasn't ready to begin dating yet. "Can I leave you any books to read to pass the time?"

"You really like books don't you?"

Amanda "Well I am the Bedside Bluebelle Volunteer that pushes the Book Cart but yes, I do love books and I love to read. I get that from my Mother. She was always saying "Amanda, you can never judge a book by its cover, you have to read its insides and then judge it". So she convinced me to read when I was young and I just never stopped. It allows me to escape from real life now and then. Don't you like to read?"

"Sure I like a good book now and then but there is something about being in a hospital bed that makes it hard for me to concentrate on reading. I will take today's newspaper if you have it though"

"I have it right here. Why don't I leave you a Crossword puzzle book too? It will help you pass the time"

"Okay, thanks, do you really have to go" Dean noticed she was getting up as she gave him the items.

"Yes, there are other patients who need a little cheering up. I will check on you again tomorrow if you like though?"

"Oh Please do. I really enjoy our time together Amanda"

She smiled as she wished him a good day. "Try to stay in a good mood Dean, it will help you get better quicker"

Dean promised he would try as long as he knew he had her visit to look forward to.

As Amanda exited the room, Dean sighed. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and though he knew it was her job to cheer up the patients, he felt like there was some sort of connection between them. He really hoped to have more opportunities to talk to her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rest of the Week

**Chapter 4 - The Rest of the Week**

The week went by quicker than Dean had imagined but mostly because of his Bedside Bluebelle. Amanda stopped in his room each morning as she began her rounds and always spent an hour chatting with him. They talked about their time at UVA. He found that he didn't have much to share since he hadn't really done much other than go to school and go home every weekend. He had made very few friends while going to college and none of them associated with him after he graduated. Amanda on the other hand had been very popular. She had even been a cheerleader for a while and shared stories about some of the jocks and their childish pranks. He was a little shocked to hear some of the stories but Amanda assured him that she wasn't involved with any of the things they did, she just knew about them. She said it was all harmless fun and no one ever got hurt. She had also been very loyal to her Sorority and in fact still kept in touch with many of her "sisters". There had been many parties that she had attended and she loved to dance so she enjoyed them a lot. Dean didn't care much for dancing and in fact really didn't even know how to dance. He hoped that she wouldn't expect him to take her dancing if he convinced her to go out with him. No, he thought a nice dinner at a nice Restaurant along with maybe a movie would be his idea of an ideal date. He just hoped she would give him the chance to show her a good time. As the week went on, he realized that he was asking Amanda most of the questions and she was doing most of the talking. He just didn't really have anything exciting to say and though sometimes he was annoyed she talked so nonstop, he was glad she would sit and keep him company. His Mother was still upset that someone else had to call and tell her that he had been hurt so he had not heard from her since her phone call.

The next day, Steve dropped by to check on him. Amanda had just left so Dean was lying in bed daydreaming about her and smiling. Steve entered his room and noticed right away that something was different about him. Usually, Dean was very serious and never showed much in the way of emotion. He couldn't help but say something "Hey my friend, what are you smiling about? Did one of the nurses just give you a rubdown or something?"

Dean was startled to see someone in his room but when he saw it was Steve, he was excited because he was dying to tell someone about this incredible woman that he was getting to know. Dean Laughed and said "No, nothing like that. It does involve a woman though. There is a volunteer that comes in daily to deliver books and she stays and chats with me for a while each morning. Steve, she is incredible, so beautiful and just has the best personality. I really want to ask her out on a date but I'm so afraid I'm out of her league and she will say no and ..."

"Whoa Whoa, Slow down" Steve said while chuckling at his friend. "When did you learn to ramble so much? In the past, I was likely to get one sentence out of you at a time. Has this woman changed you this much?"

Dean sighs "She might have. She does talk a lot. I know it isn't like me to like something like that normally but there is just something about Amanda, I don't know what has come over me."

Smiling, Steve says "I think it is great! I have been trying to find the right woman for you for years and now maybe you found her all by yourself. Good thing you are such a klutz my friend. So come on, you have to ask her out. I'm sure she will say yes."

Dean's gazed down on the floor "I don't know. She has to talk to me here. I don't know if she would be willing to go out with me though. Besides, she just went through a divorce. Can you believe that her ex actually left her behind to go to Africa? I mean I could understand going to a weather convention for a few days but if she were my wife, I wouldn't leave her for months on end like he did."

Steve kept the pressure on and said "But see, that is why you should ask her out. I know you could be good for her if you really want to be with her. Come on, what do you have to lose? If you don't, you will always wonder but if you do and she does say no, at least you tried"

Dean thanked Steve for his advice. They chatted a bit more about the Weather Bureau, Dean's injury and how Dean couldn't wait to get back to work. Steve soon had to leave though in order to start preparing for that day's weather forecast. He reminded him again that he really needed to ask Amanda out before it was too late. Dean promised to think about it.

After Steve left, Dean found himself exhausted and soon fell asleep. In his dreams, he presented Amanda with a rose and asked her if she would give him the pleasure of going out with him the next night. She immediately agreed and said she couldn't wait. The day dragged on but finally the time had arrived. He had picked her up promptly at 6pm and brought her to a 4 Star Restaurant where they enjoyed amazing cuisine. Then they went to a local Jazz club that played live music. Dean enjoyed dancing with Amanda and was so happy to hold her in his arms and look longingly at her. Dean who usually was in bed by 10, soon realized that it was well past midnight, yet he didn't want the night to end. He was so happy that Amanda laughed at all of his silly jokes and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. As the night had progressed, he found that their bodies had gotten closer as they danced and he found himself falling in love with her. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way or not until suddenly she touched his cheek and pulled his head down to give him a passionate kiss. Their lips were just about to meet when...

"DEAN! You need to wake up, NOW. The Nurses insisted that I come pick you up and that I couldn't just send staff because they wanted to explain how I was to take care of you once you are home. I can't believe you are just laying here sleeping instead of doing something productive. DEAN are you listening to me?"

Dean sat up with a start. He was so disappointed when he realized that the date with Amanda had only been a dream. He soon realized his mother was in his hospital room and asked her to repeat what she had said. When he heard that the hospital staff had made her come down, he apologized to her and promised that they could leave right away so she wouldn't be around all these germs any longer than she had to be. The Doctor came into his room and explained to Dean and his mother what needed to happen now that he was going home and that he would have to come back twice a week for physical therapy. Finally his release paperwork was completed and they went out to his Mother's BMW for the drive home. The whole way home, his Mother ranted about what an inconvenience this had been for her and how he had always been so dependable so she was very disappointed in him. Dean was so happy to finally be home and able to escape to his room. He immediately began thinking about Amanda and realized he never had a chance to ask her out. He would have to try to find her when he went for his PT appointment.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Asking Her Out

**Chapter 5 - Asking Her Out**

Two days later, Dean had one of the Servants drive him back to the hospital for his first PT Appointment. He left him out in the car while he made his way into the hospital. Dean made a special trip back to the floor where his room had been and asked Nurse Pauline if Amanda was on the floor. She told him that she hadn't seen her yet today but that she should be in shortly. Dean was disappointed but headed to his appointment. The Physical Therapist really gave him a rough workout and he was in a lot of pain afterward. As he was leaving, he sat down in a waiting room chair to try to get the pain under control. He ended up dozing off for a short time and when he came to, he picked his head up and saw Amanda standing near the Nurse's station. Dean called out to her but she didn't hear him so he pulled himself out of the chair he was sitting in and hobbled over to where she was talking to one of the Doctors. When Amanda saw him, she smiled brightly at him and asked him how he was doing. He told her about the PT appointment and asked if she had a moment to talk. They walked back over to the waiting room and sat down in chairs across from each other.

"Amanda, I really enjoyed getting to know you while I was in the hospital. I think you seem to be a very interesting woman and I would very much like to take you out to dinner this week so we could get to know each other a little better and to show my gratitude for your kindness while I was in the hospital. I was wondering if you were available?"

"Oh Dean, you don't have to do that. I enjoyed helping cheer you up just like I do all the patients here. I'm just glad you were able to finally go home"

"No, really, it would make my day if you would agree to go out with me. Please say yes"

Amanda looked at Dean and realized how sad he looked. Her Mothering instincts kicked in and she realized that if she said no, she would hurt his feelings so "Well, okay, if you are sure. You really don't owe me anything and like I said, I'm not really ready to begin dating but if it means that much to you, I would love to have dinner with you"

Dean looked up from staring at his lap and realized that her raspy voice had just said yes. Really? She really was going to let him take her out on a date? His heart began beating faster and he couldn't control the smile that crept across his face. It made her feel good to see him smile. Amanda had a feeling that Dean didn't take many girls out because he seemed to be pretty quiet and reserved most of the time. He also seemed to be a little dull but she knew from their talks that he seemed like a really nice man and one that was responsible and dependable so it wouldn't hurt to go out with him.

Dean "What day would be..?" As Amanda said "I'm available either tomorrow night or Friday night". They both laughed as they realized they were both a little nervous.

Dean said "How about Friday night then. I will pick you up at 6pm. I have plans to take you to a really nice Restaurant so if you could dress formerly, that would be great"

Amanda laughed and said "What? My Bedside Bluebelle uniform would be a little under dressed? Is that what you are telling me?"

Dean smiled and said "yes, a little. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me, Amanda. I intend to make the evening very special".

"Oh, don't go to any trouble for me Dean. I don't get out much so just being able to have a night away from the family will be nice. I love my Mother and my children but sometimes it is nice to have some time with other people. Of course Mother will be all curious as to who I'm going out with so expect to meet her but I don't think it is the right time for you to meet Phillip and Jamie yet. I hope you understand".

Dean still couldn't believe how much this woman could say in one breath. He assured her that he understood and would respect her wishes. He politely shook her hand and said that he would see her Friday night.

As the elevator closed in front of him, Amanda was still looking at her hand wondering what kind of man shakes the hand of someone he just asked out. She soon shrugged it off and decided that Dean was just nervous and maybe a little bit different than normal men. She certainly hoped that she wouldn't regret agreeing to this date though she really didn't want to even call it a date.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Their First Date

**Chapter 6 - Their First Date**

Dean could barely stand the anticipation of waiting for Friday night. His Mother knew something was up by the way he was acting but since he didn't share the news with her, she had no idea what he had planned. She did notice that he had put on a suit and tie on Friday and told her that he would not be joining her for dinner and not to expect him back for a while. She reminded him that he was still recovering and that his sleep was important and that he was too old to be out all hours of the night. She also reminded him that he was above a one night stand. He looked at her with a discouraged look and asked her if she really thought he was that type. She backed down and said no, that she knew his Nanny had raised him to be a gentleman.

Dean was happy to get out and head to Amanda's. He had borrowed his Mom's BMW and was thinking about what a great night this was going to be as he drove along. Amanda had given him directions while at the hospital and he knew right where she lived. He soon pulled into her driveway and hobbled to her front door and rang the bell. He was greeted by a feisty older woman that he knew right away had to be Amanda's Mother. It suddenly dawned on him that he probably should have brought flowers for both of them but it was too late now. He held out a hand and introduced himself. Dotty smiled and welcomed him into the home and told him to follow her into the kitchen as she was making dinner for Philip and Jamie. He found her to be very nice and easy to talk to.

Dotty said "So Dean, I recognized you right away. We watch you on Channel 7 all the time. Why just the other day, I was saying to Amanda what a handsome man you are and wondered if you were seeing anyone. She could use a nice man in her life; you know after finally divorcing Joe".

Dean replied "Thanks Mrs. West, Amanda really helped me while I was in the hospital. It was so boring there and I felt like I was losing my mind but it was nice to look forward to her visit each day"

"Please call me Dotty, all my friends do. Yes, Amanda is very good at cheering people up. I always tell her that she should try to find a job helping people but she says that she would have to go back to school in order to get a decent paying job in that type of field".

Dean replied "I'm sure she will find a job soon. I heard she has been looking for a while. If I hear of anything that might interest her, I will be sure to let her know. In the meantime, do you know if she is almost ready? Our Reservations are for 6:30pm and I hate being late."

"I'll go check on her"

At that moment, Amanda was descending the stairs and responded "You don't need to Mother, I'm right here. Sorry to have kept you waiting Dean. I see you have met my Mother. I had to make sure the boys were doing their homework and then give them hugs and kisses goodbye since I didn't want them to meet you at this time".

"That's fine Amanda, but we should go. Mrs. W...I meant Dotty, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again" Dean took Dotty's hand in his and instead of giving it a kiss, he shook it. Dotty gave Amanda a confused look and Amanda had to hide the smile that had formed on her face. Yes, Dean was definitely different.

Dean let Amanda go ahead of him out to his car. She told him what a beautiful car he had and he mentioned that it belonged to his Mother. He slipped into the Driver's seat and asked Amanda if she was going to get in. She smiled and stepped into the car thinking "he certainly isn't much in gentlemanly manners" They drove in silence to La Bergerie, a little French Restaurant that was considered one of the best in the area. It occurred to Amanda along the way that not only had he not helped her into the car, he also had not mentioned what he thought of the dress she was wearing. Even Joe had always been nothing but a Gentleman when they were together. Dean definitely didn't have the social skills for dating, she mused. When they arrived at the Restaurant, she wasn't at all surprised that he didn't help her out of the car even as she struggled from the low sitting car with her high heels. He did act impatient though as she scurried out of the car so the Valet could go park it but the Valet was a young man around 20 years old and he held out his hand and helped Amanda out of the car. Dean motioned for Amanda to go in front of him as they walked into the Restaurant and were seated. She thought maybe he would follow her lead so she said "Dean, you look very nice in that suit. I would have to say that Blue is definitely your color as it makes your eyes stand out".

Dean's Response was "That is nice of you to say Amanda. I picked this suit up in New York when I was out at a Weatherman's convention in 1980. I'm so glad it still fits me"

Amanda waited for him to compliment her and nothing happened. So she gently tried again. "I'm glad that I chose a blue gown too so that we don't clash. I typically enjoy pinks and reds but I wasn't sure what you would wear so I thought blue might be a better choice"

Dean replied "yes, you can never go wrong with wearing anything in the color blue"

Amanda gave up and turned the conversation to his recovery. He told her that the PT appointments had been harsh on him but were paying off. He was beginning to be able to walk a bit more normally and he would be returning to his job next week. Amanda told him how happy she was for him.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Dean and his job. He really loved his job and loved talking about it. He told her that now that she knew a famous weatherman, he could make sure she knew what the weather would be at all times so she could plan her life around it. She smiled and said that there were other things that factored into how she planned her life but that she appreciated his help too. This Restaurant was way above what she was normally used to but she enjoyed the food immensely. As she sat listening to Dean, she found her mind wandering "What was she doing with her life? Now that Joe was no longer around, did she want to be alone all the time? For instance, here was this really nice man who obviously was financially stable who seemed to like her and yet, she really wasn't feeling any kind of connection to him. Shouldn't she feel something while on a first date? Shouldn't there be some sort of spark or something that told her that this could be the one?

"Amanda? What are your thoughts?"

"I'm sorry, What Dean?"

"I asked you what your thoughts were?

"About what?"

"I was asking you if you thought Cirrocumulus or Altocumulus clouds are nicer to look at?"

"Oh, sorry, I never thought about it before. I have always preferred Cirrus Clouds"

"Oh Amanda, those are much too common. I definitely prefer Altocumulus Clouds myself"

Amanda realized that she had no idea really what Dean had just said to her for the past 20 minutes.

The rest of the evening was okay but nothing to write home about. Amanda found that Dean's life really consisted around the weather, his trips out of town for Weather Conventions and his time with his Mother. She couldn't help but feel a little sad for him. She also realized that he didn't really have much of a sense of humor. He rarely smiled and seemed very intense most of the time. Soon enough, she found herself beginning to yawn. Dean didn't even seem to notice and kept talking about some sort of documentary he was working on for the Weather Bureau. It really didn't interest her a lot though so she really wasn't sure what exactly his part in it was. After their dinner plates were taken away and they both refused dessert, Amanda suggested going to a local club to enjoy a live Jazz band and maybe dance a little. Dean's face showed complete panic and he immediately told her that he should take her home because he had an early morning and really needed to get some sleep. Amanda was a bit disappointed but agreed that he needed his sleep. He drove her home and as they sat in her driveway, he reached out his hand to take hers and shook it again. It was clear that he had no intentions on helping her out of the car or walking her to her doorway so she got out and thanked him for a nice evening. He thanked her for agreeing to go out with him and asked if he could call in a few days. She said that would be fine and quietly closed the door and went into her house. Dean sat in the driveway for a moment thinking about what a great evening he just had. He was sure that there was a huge connection between them and he couldn't wait to take her out again. In a rarity, he was still smiling as he backed out of her driveway and headed home.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Mother Has Her Say

**Chapter 7 - Mother Has Her Say**

Amanda couldn't believe she was home at 8pm after having a date. Dotty was even more shocked. She had just sat down with a cup of tea and a good romance novel when Amanda walked through the door.

"Why are you home already? Did it not go well?"

"Mother, I'm still not sure. Dean seemed to be enjoying himself but when I suggested going to a Jazz club, he suddenly said he was tired and wanted to end the evening."

"Well dear, sometimes Men can be funny. Maybe he was afraid of overstaying his time with you. He seemed like a very nice man, a little odd but nice"

"Yes Mother, he does seem nice. I'm not sure he is really my type but he is definitely nice enough and has a stable job and is dependable but I don't know if I'm ready to begin dating anyway. It has only been a few months since the divorce."

"Amanda, how will you ever know if you are ready to begin dating again if you don't go out on dates?"

Amanda smiled to herself. "Yes Mother. I think I'm going to go on up to my room and read a bit before I go to bed. Goodnight"

"Good Night Dear."

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Meanwhile over at the McGuire home, Dean arrived home and parked the BMW in the garage. As he came into the house, his Mother was sitting on the living room sofa waiting for his return.

"You are back early Dean. I'm glad you listened to me. Did you have a good evening?"

"Yes Mother, it was a very nice evening."

"Are you going to tell me where you have been? It isn't like you to keep secrets from me"

"I'm sorry Mother. I met a lovely lady while I was in the hospital and I asked her to go out with me tonight. I took her out for dinner and I really like her. I hope you will like her too. I didn't mean to keep it a secret but I have been really nervous about going out with her."

"Nervous or ashamed?"

"MOTHER! She is a wonderful woman. She lives in the Suburbs and has 2 young boys. She recently got divorced and is ready to move on"

"Oh no, it is worse than I thought. Dean, what are you doing with a divorced woman? She knows you have money, doesn't she? She even has children! Oh Dean, what are you thinking? This will never work. What has happened to you? Did I not love you enough? Why do you feel the need to hook up with a woman who has so much baggage?"

"It isn't like that at all Mother. She is very nice and she is very beautiful. She makes me happy. I'm going to keep seeing her so I hope you will respect that."

Dean's Mother let out a loud sigh "Very well. We will have to have her over for dinner one night then."

Dean nodded and announced that he is going to his room as he has a long day ahead of him tomorrow. After getting comfortable in his King sized Bed, he thought back to the nice evening he had with Amanda. Yes, this just might be the woman of his dreams. Now, he just had to convince her that they should begin dating exclusively as they were both too old to wait too long.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 - It is Hard Being Nice

**Chapter 8 - It is Hard Being Nice**

A week went by and Dean was too busy to call Amanda. Amanda soon forgot all about Dean and went on with her life which was already so busy with volunteering for the PTA, Junior Trailblazers, baking items for the School Fundraiser and various other Neighborhood activities. On Saturday morning, Amanda was just finishing cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amanda, Do you remember me?

Amanda paused and tried to recall if she recognized this voice and just couldn't seem to place it. "I'm really sorry but I don't know who this is?"

"Amanda, it is me, Dean! I've been thinking about you all week but have been too busy to call. I was wondering if I could take you out tonight? We could go see a movie after a quick dinner."

"Oh wow Dean. I don't think we have ever talked on the phone before. I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice. As for tonight, I'm not sure. I would have to check with my mother to see if she could babysit the boys."

"Oh please say you will! I had such a good time last Friday and I would really love to see you again."

Inwardly, Amanda groaned and thought "I'm too nice. How do I hurt this man's feelings by telling him that there isn't anything between us?" Sighing, Amanda said "What time should I be ready?"

Dean let the air out that he had been holding and said he would pick her up at 5:30pm sharp. There was a Gourmet Pizza place near the movie theater so they could share a pizza first and then see the movie afterward. He mentioned that there was a great spy movie playing called The Amateur. It probably wasn't as good as a James Bond Movie but it should be fun.

Amanda smiled to herself thinking about how she used to daydream about having a spy for a boyfriend. "That will be fine Dean. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Amanda, see you soon"

"UGGGHHHHHH...why do I always have to be so nice. Amanda, when are you going to learn to say no? You don't have to go out with this man. If you keep going out with him, he will soon want you to be his girlfriend. Amanda King, you need to tell him you can't see him anymore after tonight" Amanda chastised herself.

When Amanda told her Mother that she had another date with Dean, Dotty smiled and didn't say anything. She readily agreed to play babysitter for the evening.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Dean arrived promptly at 5:30pm to pick Amanda up for their date. Amanda made sure she was ready this time and ran out the door as soon as she saw his car. This time, he had decided to drive his own car since the weather was supposed to stay nice. He owned a bright red 1981 Ferrari and he was quite proud of it so it was important not to leave it outside during rain since the acid could affect the paintjob. That is why you would never see Dean driving his car if there was even a small chance of rain. It was one of the first things he had ever purchased for himself and he intended to make it last a long time. Since his Mother didn't seem to care about her car, he would usually borrow the BMW at the first indication of bad weather.

Amanda didn't even bother waiting for Dean to help her get into the car. She had learned her lesson from the last date. After getting comfortable in the passenger seat she turned to him and said "Wow, this is a wonderful car Dean. Is this yours?

"Yes, isn't a beauty?"

"It certainly is. I'll bet you get a lot of woman with this car" She teased.

Dean grew silent and said "No, not many."

The silence between them grew and Dean pulled out of the driveway and headed for the pizza place. Once there, they took a booth in the front and ordered a large cheese pizza to share. Amanda decided to break the tension and asked Dean about his week.

"It was a very busy week for me. We are getting ready for a weather convention in Boston and there are so many things that have to be done before we go. That reminds me, Amanda, I will be gone for a couple of weeks and won't be able to see you. I sure will miss you though."

Amanda wondered again if she should hurt his feelings and let him know she couldn't see him anymore. She decided to wait and see how the evening went. After all, they had only been on one date.

The rest of the time at the Restaurant was spent talking about all the things Dean was doing to prepare for the Boston Convention. Amanda had never been so quiet before.

The movie theater was just next door so they walked over to it. Dean bought popcorn for them to share and they found seats near the front. Amanda was a little surprised but also a little happy that Dean didn't do anything to touch her during the movie. In fact, he didn't even allow their shoulders to touch. She mused again how he was definitely different than most men she had ever gone out with. The movie was good and Amanda found herself again thinking how romantic it would be to be involved with a spy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dean asked her if she had enjoyed the movie. She told him that it was fun as they headed out of the theater. She suggested that they take a walk since it was such a beautiful night. Dean agreed and walked beside her without touching her at all. Their talk turned to outdoor activities and Dean told her about the cabin in Arkansas that his dad had left him. He asked her if she would consider going with him on vacation during the summer. Amanda paused and replied "Gee Dean, that's awfully nice of you to ask me but I'm not sure that I'm ready for anything like that"

"Amanda, there are two bedrooms in the cabin. I promise that it would be just a fun trip. I realize it is too soon for us to become romantically involved. Please think about it though. My dad meant the world to me even though I didn't get to see him often and I would love to share this little spot with someone like you."

"Let me think about it Dean. I'm not sure I'm ready to leave my boys so soon after the divorce. They still struggle with the whole thing. It is still a couple of months away so we can talk about it another time, okay?"

"Yes, that is fine Amanda. I do hope you will consider it though but I'll let you have time to decide. Well it's getting late so let's head back to the car."

In the end, Amanda decided not to say anything to Dean about where their relationship was heading. Maybe her Mother was right, she needed someone dependable in her life after all that happened with Joe. Dean was a really nice guy and there weren't many nice, single guys out there. She did somewhat enjoy his company and it allowed her to get out and be with adults other than fundraising. She would leave it be for now and see where all this was headed. The trip home was uneventful and they chatted a little about what Amanda had done during the week and the important things that were happening in the news right now. When they got to Amanda's house, Dean again stuck out his hand and shook hers. There was no spark for her but maybe that was just because she was not used to a man only wanting to shake hands after a date. She walked to her house by herself as Dean pulled out of the drive and headed home. Her Mother was waiting up for her and asked her how it went and if she was going to continue seeing him. Amanda told her that he was a really nice man and that she considered him a friend. Dotty smiled and nodded and told her it was a smart move.

 **TBC**


	9. Chap 9 -Time Helps the Heart Grow Fonder

**Chapter 9 – Time Helps the Heart Grow Fonder**

The next couple of months went by and Amanda found herself growing fond of Dean. She was not sure she would ever love him but he became like another one of her boys and she found the Motherly side coming out in her. He had been coddled by his Mother all his life which is why his social skills were so absent. She found herself feeling bad for him. She soon discovered that his Mother had never really held him or hugged him while he was growing up and that he spent a lot of his time with a Nanny who also never touched him. It all made sense why he wasn't comfortable touching her. When he told her one day that he had been nominated for Tri City Forecaster of the Year award, she had reached out and given him a hug. She immediately felt him tense up and she pulled away from him and said she was sorry. He told her that he just hadn't expected that. She smiled and took his hand in hers and said that she was happy for his nomination. Dean looked at their hands linked together and looked back up at her with a nervous look in his eyes. Amanda smiled again and let go of his hand.

Later, when Dean was alone, he thought about what had happened. He really liked Amanda a lot and he wasn't sure why her hug had scared him. He decided that it was only because she startled him and he knew he should have reacted differently. In any case, he was happy that she had agreed to be his girlfriend a few weeks ago and since that time, they had gone out at least once a week. She had even agreed to the Arkansas trip as long as she could stay in the second bedroom. Dean was really excited that she would be with him. He had been worrying about going back by himself and now he didn't have to. He couldn't wait to share this adventure with Amanda King.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Arkansas

**Chapter 10 – Arkansas**

As they pulled out of the car rental place, Dean explained to Amanda "Mother won't let me take any of her cars on this trip because she really doesn't like that I go and since I can't take the Ferrari, I decided to rent a car this year. Usually we would use Dad's car and he never seemed to mind but..." Dean droned off as he thought about making the drive with his Dad out to the cabin each year.

Amanda could see that it was affecting him so she lightly touched his arm and said "Sweetheart, it is okay to be sad. I still get sad when I see things that remind me of my dad. He loved going kayaking and canoeing so those activities always make me think of him. I know he is happy that I still do them though."

Dean smiled at Amanda gratefully for understanding and turned back to telling her about how great the cabin was and how beautiful their spot was for catching fish.

Dean didn't like stopping to take breaks so Amanda had to gently remind him after 6 hours that she really needed to have a rest stop and that they both should have a sandwich out of her picnic basket. He reluctantly agreed and they stopped at a rest area and had a nice lunch using one of the picnic tables.

Amanda "So Dean, why do you wear plaid so much?"

"Why are you asking me that Amanda? Does that mean you don't like my outfits?"

Amanda hesitated while wondering how to tactfully get out of this one while looking at Dean's face to judge how upset he is.

Suddenly Dean began laughing and said "I'm just teasing. I do it to upset my Mother".

"What?"

"I know it sounds childish and not at all like me but Mother has these ideas of how I should dress in public and when I was a child, I always had to be wearing a suit and tie if I was going outside the house for any reason. Once I was old enough to make my own decisions, I decided to begin wearing jeans and t-shirts so that I would fit in with normal people. Mother was all upset about it and tried to make me feel guilty about my attire and told me that I looked like a homeless person so I warned her that I could find much worse things to wear. She didn't believe me and wouldn't leave me alone about it so I went shopping one day and found these plaid shirts. I didn't stop there though, I even bought these ridiculous looking hats. You know, the ones that have flaps to cover the ears. Oh man, you should have seen her face. So now, I don't have anything else to wear and I'm stuck wearing plaid most of the time. I have actually grown fond of it because it makes me laugh knowing that for once I have the upper hand against her."

Amanda busted out laughing at the image. "That's funny Dean. You do have a great sense of humor when you decide to use it. You should use it more often"

Dean Smiled. He found himself smiling a lot more than he used to these days.

Amanda cleaned up from their picnic and Dean carried the basket back to the rental car while Amanda used the Rest Room. They then headed back out on the road and both found that they were comfortable in the silence with their thoughts. Amanda soon dozed off as Dean continued to the cabin where he had spent so many summers. As he turned onto the road that led to the cabin, he gently shook Amanda awake. He didn't want her to miss out on the scenic road. Amanda rubbed her eyes and asked if they were almost there and he told her it was at the end of this road. She couldn't believe how lovely it was. There were Spruce and Maple trees bordering both sides of the road with what appeared to be Blueberry Bushes among them. Since Amanda hadn't been to the country in several years, she forgot how peaceful it was. Dean pulled into the driveway of a beautiful rustic log cabin. It had 2 stories and someone had taken time to put in flowers all around the yard. Amanda noticed that there were apple trees full of apples in several spots near the cabin. It took her breath away and she immediately realized why Dean and his Dad had loved it there so much.

"This is so beautiful Dean. I had no idea that it would look like this. I'm really glad I came."

"Wait until you see our fishing area." Dean said.

Dean still didn't help Amanda in or out of cars but he did grab their luggage and carry it into the cabin. Amanda followed him and her mouth must have stayed open for at least a minute. It wasn't like any cabin she had ever seen. There were fancy drapes on the windows, the dining room had a china cabinet complete with the most stunning china and all the pictures on the wall were replicas of some of the most famous artwork in the world. As much as the outside had a rustic look, the inside was very modern looking and even the kitchen had all the conveniences including a microwave and dishwasher. In fact, the cabin was almost double the size of Amanda's whole house. Dean carried Amanda's suitcases up the stairs and she followed behind him. He quickly showed her his room and then brought her to the room where she would sleep which was across the hall. It was a huge room measuring around 500SF and had a beautiful blue Berber rug on the floor along with an amazing canopy bed in the center of the room. The dresser looked like an antique and Monet's artwork graced the walls. There was a private bathroom attached to the room which had a tub and shower along with a Jacuzzi tub. Amanda had never been so spoiled and secretly couldn't wait to try out the Jacuzzi. Dean put her luggage down and suggested that she freshen up and then meet him downstairs as he had brought some chicken to cook on the grill and a nice bottle of wine.

After Dean left the room, Amanda sat down on the bed and could tell right away that she was going to sleep in comfort during her stay. She quickly freshened up and then headed down the Stunning Mahogany Staircase to meet back up with Dean. He had already poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to her as she entered the kitchen.

"Wow Dean, this is really good. The chicken smells amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook?"

"Well Dad taught me when we stayed up here. Since there are no servants here, we had to take care of things ourselves. I actually love cooking but my Mother would never allow it at the house. She says that Men are not supposed to cook because it is women's work."

"I don't know about that, even Joe liked to cook. Since we didn't have a lot of money, none of the meals were really extravagant but he could cook a juicy burger on the grill for sure."

"Mother is very old fashioned and since she hates to cook, the Chef does all the cooking anyway."

Amanda gave Dean a quick hug and said "I'm so glad you had your dad in your life, even shortly, so you could experience life like a normal person at least a couple of weeks a year"

Dean had gotten used to Amanda's hugs so he quickly hugged her back and then released her and said that he was thankful his dad had stayed in his life too.

Dean had started a fire in the fireplace and they took their meal into the Family room so they could sit on the floor in front of the fireplace and enjoy their meal together. Amanda complimented Dean on how good everything was. They sat for a long time after dinner just quietly with their own thoughts while staring at the fire. Dean wondered what Amanda was thinking while he couldn't help but again feel blessed that such a wonderful woman had come into his life. Soon he noticed that she seemed to be falling asleep so he suggested they go get some sleep so they could be up early in the morning to go fishing.

As soon as Dean crawled into bed, he was sound asleep. In no time, his alarm told him that it was 6 am and he crawled out of bed so he could first take a shower and then go prepare breakfast. However, when he got downstairs, he discovered that Amanda had already made a wonderful breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup and blueberries along with some home fries and sausage. Dean took the cup of coffee she offered as he came into the kitchen and told her how good everything smelled. Amanda smiled because she was slowly getting Dean to give compliments at least once in a while. They quickly devoured breakfast and then packed their gear to go fishing. Amanda teased Dean to watch for snakes along the way and he laughed.

Dean was absolutely right about how amazing the area was. Amanda found herself looking all around her and at one point, they both paused to watch a Doe walk near them with a young fawn. They both looked at each other and smiled. When they got to the right area, Dean went into the water and began casting his line while Amanda stayed on the shore and cast hers. She was just enjoying the day. As she sat on the bank, she thought about Dean. He had grown on her over the past few months. She still didn't feel any sparks when they did touch and sometimes she wished that he wouldn't talk so much about the weather but then she would think of the positives. Dean wasn't a bad looking man. He had a well-paying job which meant he was financially stable. He also was very dependable and responsible and though he lacked in being attentive to her emotionally, he was there for her in other ways. Her car had broken down a couple of weeks ago and Dean insisted on taking it to a mechanic he knew and he took care of the bill because he knew she didn't really have the money to get the car fixed. She hated letting him help her financially but he told her that friends help out friends. She was very grateful for him doing that because she really needed her car. Another time, he had stopped at the grocery store and purchased a couple of bags full of groceries for her family. He really was a good man and Amanda realized she could do far worse. She just wished he was a little more exciting. She wasn't sure what she expected from him but after Joe, she just wanted something that made her tingle at least a little.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a shout and a splash. She looked over the see that Dean had fallen into the river but was still reeling in a huge fish.

"Oh my Gosh Dean, wow, that is a huge fish. I had no idea you could catch something that big here." He finally reeled it in and as he stood up, he screamed in pain. Dean had twisted his ankle as he fell into the water trying to land the fish. Amanda rushed to his side and asked if he was okay and he said he was but would be limping back to the cabin. That was when she noticed how burnt he was. "Dean, didn't you put on any sunscreen?"

Dean looked down at the ground and then pulled his eyes up to meet hers and admitted that he was really bad about remembering and that his dad had always reminded him. He asked her how bad it was and she said it looked really bad. She got him to stand up and put his arm around her shoulder so she could help him back to the cabin. It was a long trek but they managed to do it together. Before he would go in though, he insisted Amanda run and get her camera so he could have a picture of himself holding that huge fish. When Amanda came back with the camera, he told her that he was going to hold the fish in front of his face so that no one would realize he had been so burnt by the sun. She agreed that it was a good idea and took the picture that way.

Since Dean was in a lot of pain, they decided that he would sleep on the couch instead of trying to go up the stairs. Amanda readied the couch and then had him lay back as she put moisturizer over the exposed parts of his body. She ended up giving him an amazing massage and he told her how wonderful it felt. After making sure she had all his kinks out, Amanda took care of cleaning and preparing the fish for dinner and they enjoyed a quiet dinner with fish and rice and some more of the wine from the night before.

The next day, Dean was miserable and so Amanda let him sleep. By the afternoon, he was beginning to feel more like himself and asked Amanda to help him outside so he could enjoy being out in the scenic back yard. As he sat enjoying the serenity of the area, he realized that he really wanted to get to know Amanda and her family better because he really intended to marry her someday.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Unfortunately Dean never did really feel up to fishing anymore but Amanda pampered him the whole time including giving him massages and helping to ice his foot. When it was time to make the long drive back, Dean's sunburn had mostly cleared up and was beginning to peel and he could walk on his foot again.

On the drive back, Dean decided it was time to have a really serious conversation.

"Amanda, we have been seeing each other for a few months now. I think it is time for me to meet your boys and begin spending some time with them, don't you?"

Amanda was silent for a few moments and then said "Okay, Dean, give me a couple of days to tell them about you. After all, they only recently lost their father so I don't want them to think that I'm expecting them to let you take his place"

"I don't want that either. I just think it is time for me to get to know them"

"Sweetheart, I couldn't agree more. We just have to do this right"

"Okay, I trust your judgement"

The rest of the drive was a quiet one. Amanda felt extremely tired from tending to Dean all week so she found herself again falling asleep and slept a good portion of the trip back.

When they reached her house, Dean gave her a quick hug and promised to call in a few days. As soon as Amanda stepped into her house, her Mother descended on her and asked her how the trip was. Amanda found that as she was telling the story, she suddenly had the giggles. It seemed that poor Dean just had the worse luck with fishing lately and she wondered if maybe he should stop going.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Boys

**Chapter 11 - The Boys**

After they returned from their vacation, Amanda kept her promise to talk to her sons.

"Fellas, can you come down here. We are going to have a family meeting."

The boys came down the stairs slowly since they knew their mom had been away and that likely something was going to change in their lives. Jamie secretly hoped that his Mom had snuck away to be with their dad and that she was going to tell them that their parents were getting back together.

"Have a seat fellas." Amanda motioned to the couch. "Now you know I went away for the past week. I want to tell you about it. I have been dating a really nice man named Dean. He loves to camp and fish and loves sports just like you Phillip. He took me fishing and we had a good time but he really wants to meet you both and become a part of your lives."

Phillip spoke first "Mom? What about Dad?"

"Now Phillip, you know that Dad and I are divorced. Dad is still in Africa helping out other people. It is time for me to move on and it is time that you both have someone in your life that is a male influence. I really think you will like Dean if you give him a chance"

Jamie had looked down at the floor during the whole conversation "What if we don't like him?"

"Oh Sweetheart, you have to give him a chance. He really wants to be your friend, he doesn't expect to take the place of your father. You already have a father. Now I was thinking of inviting him for dinner tomorrow night so you could both meet him. I'll bet he would love to shoot hoops with you both. What do you say fellas? Will you please give him a chance for me?"

"I guess so" They both answered at once. Amanda smiled and was glad it went better than she thought it might. The boys trudged upstairs to continue their homework.

Dean was just getting out of the shower when Amanda called and invited him to dinner the following night. He felt excitement and fear at the same time. Amanda assured him that everything would be fine. He told her he would be at her house promptly at 6pm. Amanda knew that Dean liked to be on time no matter what the occasion.

Dean had a busy day at the Weather Bureau but made sure he left in plenty of time to go home and take a shower and dress in a nice plaid shirt along with a relaxing pair of Jeans. He arrived at Amanda's at exactly 6pm and rang the front doorbell. Phillip ran to the door first and opened it. "Are you Dean? Mom says you know how to play basketball and that you would shoot hoops with me, is that right?"

Dean had never been around many children but he did know how to play basketball and Amanda had advised him that this was a good way for him to get to know the boys. "I sure do. Are you Phillip? I would love to shoot some hoops with you after dinner. Is your Mother home?"

"Yes, I'm Phillip and that wormbrain there is Jamie." Jamie had just come down the stairs as Phillip was talking. "Mom is in the kitchen with Grandma. Come on, I'll show you."

Phillip led Dean to the kitchen and Amanda came over and gave him a hug. "EWWWWWW" said both Jamie and Phillip at the same time. Amanda smiled and said "Oh come on fellas, it was only a hug. It isn't like we kissed or anything."

Dotty came over to give Dean a hug too but found herself shaking his hand again instead. "Nice to see you again Dean, how have you been? Is your foot all healed now?"

"It is nice to see you again too Mrs...Ummm I mean Dotty. Yes, my foot feels so much better, thanks for asking. Everything smells wonderful. Did you both do all this cooking just for me?"

"Well no, we normally cook nice meals for the boys. Phillip's appetite seems to get bigger each month. I hope you like everything."

"I'm sure I will. I brought a bottle of wine, shall I pour us a glass."

By this time, the boys had wandered back out to the livingroom and were watching TV. A new Dinosaur series had started and they couldn't wait to see it. That gave the adults a chance to talk.

Dotty asked Dean "So how is the Weather Bureau? Should we be worried about any storms in the future."

"No, everything is pretty quiet at the moment. It changes all the time which is what keeps me in business though."

Dotty smiled and said "You know I once dated a weather guy. Well he didn't work at the weather bureau or anything but he was sure he could tell the weather. He used to call me up all the time and tell me if it was going to rain or snow and what I should wear. I think he just wanted to make sure I dressed in outfits he liked to see me in but it was fun."

Dean replied "I'll bet you have some great stories Dotty. You and I will have to sit down at some point and swap stories."

"I would love that Dean"

Amanda finished mashing the potatoes and yelled out that dinner was ready. They all sat down for the meal and Dean spent some time trying to get the boys to talk. Neither of them had much to say and they picked over their food. After 15 minutes, they both asked if they could be excused so they could finish their homework. Amanda decided it was best to let them have their space but reminded them that Dean would shoot hoops with them after their food had settled in their stomachs a bit.

Amanda fixed coffee for Dean and herself while making a cup of tea for her Mother. They went back into the livingroom to relax while they drank their beverages. Dotty asked Dean if he had ever been around children and he said that he had some co-workers with kids that sometimes came into the weather bureau but overall, he didn't have any kids in his family. He had grown up an only child and his mother never brought him to even meet any of his cousins. He soon began telling her about his father and how his parents had gotten divorced when he was only 8 and he only got to see him for 2 weeks in the summer when they went to Arkansas but that they had talked on the phone all the time until he had his heart attack and died. Dotty's face turned white and she said "Your father died of a heart attack. That is so sad, Amanda's father died that way too. I'm sure you both are a comfort to each other since you share such a huge bond."

"I'm right here Mother and yes, I was able to help Dean deal with losing his father. Anyway, let's talk about more cheery things, shall we?"

The room got quiet until suddenly the boys ran downstairs and told Dean that it was time to come play with them. It didn't take long for Phillip to show Dean up as he annihilated him in shooting hoops. Jamie bored of it quickly and began riding his skateboard all around the neighborhood. Soon it became too dark to see and they had to go back inside. Dean thanked everyone for a nice evening and told the boys that he was glad he finally got to meet them and he hoped he could hang out with them again soon. They both yawned and said they were tired and needed to get to bed. Amanda shared a knowing look with her Mother and kissed her boys good night and sent them upstairs. Amanda told Dean that she would walk him out to his car. He turned to Dotty and shook her hand and told her what a wonderful meal she had made and that he enjoyed being there. She told him to come back soon. Amanda and Dean walked out to the car and she gave him a quick hug before he climbed in and told her he would call in a day or two. Then he drove off into the night. On the drive home, Dean couldn't help but ponder how things had gone with Amanda's sons. They both seemed like good kids and had been pretty well behaved considering their ages. He decided that he wouldn't mind sharing a home with them once he married Amanda.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 - Sugar and Gas Don't Mix

**Chapter 12 - Sugar and Gas Don't mix**

Dean began being a regular fixture at Maplewood Drive. The boys were still not thrilled with him being there and Phillip was notorious for coming up with pranks to pull on Dean. Dean was patient though and took them all in stride as he waited for the boys to get used to him until the day when Phillip went too far. It started out like any other day, Dean had arrived at 6pm. By this time, Dean felt comfortable enough that he would try to help out with dinner by setting the table, put out the condiments, pour the wine, little things like that. When Dean had first arrived, Phillip had asked him if they could go the park after dinner and play some tag football. Dean had told him that he wasn't really dressed for that so they should probably do it another time. Upstairs in his room, Phillip stewed about the whole thing. He still wasn't that happy about his Mother dating this dweeb of a guy. It was embarrassing to tell his classmates that his Mother was seeing the weather guy. No one thought it was cool so he tried to hide it. His friends told him that he should make things uncomfortable for Dean so he would go away. He did try. He put glue on the on Dean's Chair at dinnertime so that his pants were glued to the chair. His Mother was sure mad at him for doing that. One time as Dean was walking near the staircase, Phillip dropped a toy on his head and then pretended that it dropped out of his hands. None of it worked. So one day, a friend told him the ultimate way to solve the problem. Phillip decided to try it out that night. While the adults were enjoying coffee and tea after dinner, Phillip snuck into the kitchen and took a bag of sugar out of the cupboard. He went out the back door and walked over to Dean's car where he poured the entire contents of the bag into the gas tank. He wasn't sure what to expect but he sneaked back in, threw the bag away and went back up to his room. Later when Dean started to leave, his car wouldn't start. He finally had to hire a tow truck to come pull it to the garage and Amanda drove him home that night. The next day, the garage called to tell him that his gas tank had sugar in it and that it had clogged up his fuel filter. It cost him about 200.00 to fix the car and have them dump all the sugar out. Thankfully it didn't do more damage than that but Dean was still upset. He called Amanda and told her what happened. When the boys were questioned after school, Phillip admitted to being the guilty party.

"Sweetheart, do you really dislike Dean that much."

"Nah, I was just angry because he wouldn't take me to the park. I'm sorry Mom. I know you like him and stuff. I'll try to be nicer to him."

Amanda said "You don't need to be jealous of him. I love you and you are always going to be my first priority; you and Jamie both. Please give him a chance."

"I will Mom. I'll apologize to him too. I didn't realize it would cost so much to fix the car. I just wanted to try to make him come around a little less often."

"Sweetheart, are you afraid that I will have less time for you? That would never happen. I am very fond of Dean but you are my son."

"Thanks Mom, I needed to hear that I guess."

Okay, why don't you go change your clothes and go out and play? There is an hour before dinner and Dean will not be over tonight, okay?"

"Sure and thanks for not being too angry with me Mom."

When Dean came over Friday night, Phillip met him at the front door and told him how sorry he was and offered to wash his car and clean it as a way to make up for it. Dean agreed it was a good idea and they made plans for him to do it the next day. After that, things seemed to calm down between the boys and Dean.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 - Wedding Bells?

**A/N I just want to thank each of you who have reviewed my story so far. Unfortunately FF seems to be down and not allowing reviews to show so it won't let me answer any of you but I want you to each know that I appreciate all the nice comments you are leaving as I do get them in my email. I know that Dean is not someone that most people were fond of. I have had my own fun with him over the years. When I sat down to write his story, it was because no one else had ever done it. I set out to make it a funny story but in looking back at the few scenes that we see him in and then the scene that we see his Mother in, you can tell that a) he wasn't a bad looking man, b) I'm glad I didn't have his Mother, c) He did care about Amanda, he just didn't seem to know how to show it. As I thought about his story, I changed Chapter 1 about 20 times and in the end decided this story made the most sense for him. I'm glad some of you are enjoying it. I did decide that it needed an additional chapter to explain the break up better so it is now going to be an 18 Chapter story. Thanks for joining me on this journey.**

 **Chapter 13 - Wedding Bells?**

The next few months went by quickly and Dean and Amanda got into a routine of Dean either calling each night or coming to the house for dinner. Sometimes he would have to go out of town on business meetings and then he would call after 9pm but usually his calls would come promptly at 7pm because he knew dinner was over and the boys were either out playing or upstairs in their room. It was an odd relationship as Dean had never even kissed Amanda but he was perfectly content with their friendship. By this time, he considered her his best friend and he missed her when he wasn't with her. Amanda had truly never had a relationship like this but she was quite comfortable in it since her divorce wasn't even a year old yet. It was her Mother that seemed to be eager for them to get married and be more involved and Dotty would tell Amanda all the time about what a great man Dean was and how he would be a great catch. Dean had taken Amanda and the boys a few times to go fishing and the boys had enjoyed the outdoors with him. They had slowly started to like him and be okay with his being around. Amanda would think about the possibility of marrying Dean at times and still wonder what kind of life it would be. She was truly fond of him but there wasn't a lot of excitement in their relationship and still no sparks. She would put the thought aside hoping that it wasn't anything he wanted at this point.

Dean had been very comfortable with this arrangement. He spent less time with his Mother and more time with Amanda and the Boys. Phillip no longer pulled pranks on him and Jamie loved that Dean could help him with his homework, especially math. Dean had taken Jamie under his wing quite a bit when he realized that Jamie had a lot of the same natural abilities with math and science as he had and soon he began showing him how to tell the weather and what to look for. Since Jamie remembered the times with Joe much less than Phillip, it was easier for Dean to get close to Jamie than it was for him to create a bond with Phillip. Thankfully Phillip really loved sports though and you could often see Dean in his plaid shirt out either shooting hoops with Phillip, running a soccer ball with him or playing Tag football in the park with him. Dean also helped Phillip with honing his skills in Baseball. Dean wasn't extremely strong in the sport but he could at least throw balls for Phillip to practice batting. All and all, things were going along pretty smoothly so it seemed like it was time to start making some plans for the future.

So after dinner one Wednesday night in September, Dean asked Amanda if he could take her out to dinner on Friday night. He decided to take her back to the Restaurant where they had had their first date. He told her simply that it would be a dress up type Restaurant. He picked her up promptly at 6pm on Friday and they made the drive to La Bergerie. They both made idle chatter about their day like old friends would do. Amanda was surprised when he pulled in front of the Restaurant where a Valet waited to park his car. There was no chance of rain so he had driven the Ferrari. It didn't run as well since Phillip had dumped the sugar in the gas tank but it was still a pretty sight and Dean loved his car so he didn't want to get rid of it.

They entered the Restaurant and it seemed like all eyes were on Amanda. She had worn a beautiful red dress that showed off her amazing figure including her long, shapely legs. By this time, Dean had begun putting his hand on the small of her back to guide her places and to especially make sure that other men knew to back off as she was his. He did this now as he guided her to their table. He ordered them an expensive bottle of wine and when the waiter poured them each a glass, Dean raised his and said "To us.". Amanda smiled and toasted back. "Dean, you didn't have to bring me here, I know how expensive this place is. We could have eaten at any number of inexpensive places around Arlington." She said.

"Amanda, this night is very special. You are very special to me and I wanted to make this a night to remember."

"Oh, why is that? Did I forget an important date, Dean?"

"No, not yet but hopefully it will be in later years."

Amanda began to worry about what Dean had in mind. The waiter had returned for their order though and they both told him what they wanted. Dean immediately changed the subject and started a conversation about the boys and how much he enjoyed being around them. They discussed the boys in great length until their food arrived and then they both savored their meals in silence. After their meal, Dean insisted that they share a Strawberry Cheesecake together. While the waiter went to get their dessert, Dean suddenly got down on one knee beside Amanda and said "Amanda, I think we are perfect together. I love you. Will you marry me?" He opened a box that held a 5 Caret Diamond engagement ring.

Amanda gasped and her face blushed when she realized that everyone around them was staring to see what her answer would be. She took Dean's hands in hers and told him quietly that she wish he would have done this in private as she pulled him back to his feet and guided him back into his chair. Dean said "Don't you want to marry me?"

Amanda gently patted his hands and said "Dean, I have only been divorced about a year. I'm really not ready to jump into another marriage. I'm really fond of you and the boys like you a lot but I'm just not ready. Do you understand?"

By this time, the other patrons had gone back to their meals as they could tell this was going to be hard on the man. Dean looked around at them embarrassed and then said "It isn't like I'm asking you to marry me tomorrow. We could plan a wedding for the spring. Your mother will need time to plan it anyway. Amanda I was sure we were ready for this step. I know I am. Won't you reconsider?"

"No Dean, I'm really sorry. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I need more time. Can you give me more time?"

Dean gulped and said "I guess so. I'm a patient man and you are worth waiting for but I really hope you will change your mind soon."

"Thanks Dean."

After she was home and in her bed, she wondered about whether she would ever be ready to marry Dean. He was like an old comfortable Sweater; He was nice to have around but she wondered if she would feel the same way if something better came along. She fell asleep thinking about what life would be like if she married Dean. Somehow, it just didn't seem like it was her meant to be.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 - The Train Station

**Chapter 14 - The Train Station**

During the rest of the month of September, Dean had almost taken on a puppy dog persona in front of Amanda. He always seemed to be sad that she wouldn't marry him but when she wasn't around, he would play with the boys and seemed to enjoy being there. Amanda held fast to not wanting to rush things so Dean even went to Dotty and tried to get Dotty to help him. By this time, Dotty and Dean had grown really close and he was very fond of her. He enjoyed talking to her a lot and found that she loved asking his advice on things. Dean was a great listener at times and Dotty soon began telling him things that she didn't share with Amanda. One day while Dean was waiting for Amanda to get home, he and Dotty were enjoying a cup of tea at the kitchen table and Dotty asked him for advice.

"Dean, you know I'm getting up there in age, right?"

"Why Dotty, you are still a spring chicken as far as I'm concerned. What's the problem?"

"Well don't tell Amanda but I've been tired a lot lately so I have an appointment to see a doctor at the end of the week."

"Why don't you want Amanda to know?"

"Oh well you know how she is, she will just worry about me and drive me crazy. I would rather wait until I find out if I have anything to worry about."

"I see, well you know you can always talk to me Dotty. Do you want me to go to the appointment with you?"

"Dean, you are so wonderful. Do you know you are my rock in my darkest hour? I would really appreciate you going with me. I'm so worried that something is wrong. Thank you"

They both heard Amanda's car drive up so they started talking about the weather instead.

Dean did take Dotty to her appointment and it was discovered that she just needed to take vitamins more regularly as she was lacking a few things which made her body suffer feelings of exhaustion. After that day, Dotty became Dean's biggest defender and he knew she would remind Amanda often of how they should get married.

One Day in October, Dean got word that he was being sent to New York for an important meeting. He couldn't believe his luck because the day he had to go, it was supposed to rain. He had taken a look and there was a solid 30% chance of rain. He couldn't bear to leave his Ferrari out in the rain so he called up Amanda and asked her if she could take him to the train station. Amanda had been really pretty down and gloomy because after months of searching, she was still no closer to finding a job and money was getting tighter. She had intended to spend the day in front of the tv looking at help wanted ads in the newspaper while sitting in her nightgown and robe. So Dean's call took her by surprise and instead of getting dressed, she decided to just put a coat over her nightgown and bring him to the train station. Her Mother couldn't believe she wasn't getting dressed but it was a short drive to the station and she just didn't have the energy to bother with it.

Dean never knew exactly what happened that day. He remembered her saying she still was looking for a job and asked him if he was looking for anyone where he worked. He couldn't resist teasing her that he only hired people who would marry him. She didn't seem to find it very funny though. As they neared the door of the train, she wrapped her arms quickly around him and gave him a hug goodbye and he got on the train and headed to New York. After his meeting in the city, he had time to kill so he took a walk down in lower Manhattan and did some window shopping. He really wanted to find something unique for Amanda to show her how much he loved her and to maybe lift her spirits. Suddenly he saw the perfect gift. Right there in one of the display windows was a set of bookends. Afterall, they had met due to Amanda being a Bedside Bluebelle and pushing a book cart around. He couldn't believe his luck finding an adorable cow and pig bookend set that would go along with her bookshelves decor. He didn't even care about the cost but immediately went inside and bought them. He even paid the extra to have them gift wrapped. He couldn't wait to get back to Amanda so he could give them to her.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 - Something is Wrong

**A/N The following chapter has dialogue that was in the originalScarecrow and Mrs. King show / Episode 1 - The First Time. I do not mean any copyright infringement by using it, it was only used to make the story flow better. All of that part of this story is copyrighted to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers.**

 **Chapter 15 - Something is Wrong**

Dean called Amanda as soon as he was back in town and she picked him up at the train station. She didn't quite seem herself and kept looking around as if she was trying to find something. He asked her what was wrong and she simply said nothing so he dropped it. She asked him if he intended to come over that night and he replied "I thought you would never ask." After dinner, the boys went up to their rooms and Dotty went to her room to read one of her new romance novels. Dean started a fire in the fireplace and poured a glass of wine for them both. Amanda put a blanket on the floor and they sat beside each other facing the fire. Dean handed Amanda the package that he had bought from New York. "Open it, he said".

"Oh Dean, you shouldn't bought me anything"

"I couldn't help it, I saw them and knew I had to get them for you"

Amanda opened the package and stared at the bookends. He explained "A way to remember how we first met since you were always trying to get me to read books. I know how much you love pigs and cows and thought it would go well with the rest of your collection."

Amanda smiled and thanked him. She suddenly realized the time and excused herself so she could go tuck the boys into bed. When she came downstairs, she rejoined Dean on the floor.

Amanda said "I missed you Dean" and Dean told her "I missed you too"

"Did you like the Gift I brought you from New York?" He asked.

Amanda replied "Sure, I needed new bookends."

Dean smiled and they quietly toasted each other.

From behind them, a voice was heard "Excuse me."

Amanda immediately popped up and said "hmmmm, what is it sweetheart?"

Jamie said "Phillip has something to tell you." He then looks at Phillip and said "Now you're gonna get it"

Amanda said "What's the matter sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Phillip responded "I opened the present."

Amanda asked "What present?" and Phillip answered "The one on the Dining room table."

Amanda asked him "You mean the one I put out to be mailed?"

Jamie answered this time "Just like you did last Christmas, remember?"

Amanda looked at Jamie and said "Jamie!" and looked back at Phillip "Sweetheart is that the one?"

"Yes" said Phillip.

Amanda asked him "How much did you see?"

Dean can't believe how patient Amanda is being with Phillip. Dean was a very patient man but he was unsure if he could be this patient with the boys.

Phillip responded "All of it I guess. It was just a little ole crummy music box."

Amanda nodded and said "Right the music box"

Phillip defended himself and said "But I'm not the one who broke it, it didn't work before I shook it. Just a little ole card fell out."

Amanda says "A card. What kind of a card?"

"Just a little bit of a card with a little bit of writing on it."

He then told her what the card had said. Dean watched this whole conversation while kneeling near the area in front of the fireplace. After they were done, Amanda guided the boys back up the stairs and put them back to bed. When she came back, she definitely was very distracted. Dean asked her what that was all about. Amanda told him that it was nothing; that it was just a package that she was sending away to an Aunt so she could mail it back at Christmas time so it looked like it came from Santa. She told him that she acted concerned to Phillip so as to not spoil the fun. Dean didn't quite know if he believed her but she had never lied to him before so he let it go. Amanda started yawning constantly and finally said that she was really tired and needed to get to bed. She showed Dean out, gave him a quick hug on the front steps and watched him drive away. Dean went home and didn't think any more about it.

Things started to get strange after that though. When Dean couldn't make it to the house on Maplewood Drive, he would always call and he knew that Amanda would write notes on the board in the kitchen so she wouldn't forget his call. She began missing his calls the first time on the day after the Music Box incident. He called promptly at 6pm and Dotty answered the phone. "Oh hi Dean, Amanda? No, she isn't home yet."

"Well that's strange, she knew I would be calling at 6pm. Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she is fine. She has been acting a little strange but I'm sure she is just a little stressed due to looking for a job. I wouldn't worry about it dear."

"Thanks Dotty. Can you please tell her that I called?

"Sure Dean. Oh and Dean, I loved the new bookends you bought for her."

"Thanks Dotty. Have a good night. Bye for now"

"Goodbye Dean."

It didn't end there. The next night he was set to go to dinner at Amanda's house. She promised to feed the boys earlier so they could have a nice candle light dinner together. As always, he arrived promptly at 6pm and found that Amanda had just gotten home and was upstairs showering and dressing. When he asked Dotty how much longer before Dinner, she confessed that Amanda had just put the chicken in the oven so it would be a little bit of a wait. It wasn't a big deal even though Dean liked to eat on time. He and Dotty had a nice conversation while he waited for Amanda to come downstairs. Dotty told him that her latest Doctor's checkup had gone fine and that she again really appreciated his support and confidence previously. She gave him a hug and then told him that she would go take a nice bubble bath and give them some privacy.

The strangeness continued with Amanda never being home much anymore and always being late to things. She seemed terribly distracted most of the time and very much deep in thought when they were together. Then one night, she didn't show up for their dinner date at her house at all. She hadn't told anyone that she wouldn't be there and everyone expected that she was just running late and would be along shortly. So Dean made himself comfortable talking to Dotty and the boys and it came up in conversation that Jamie's favorite skateboard was broken. He offered to fix it and Jamie was so excited. It was an easy fix and soon Jamie was outside flying around the neighborhood again on it. It was only later that Dean found out that Jamie left it on the floor in the Livingroom and Dotty's boyfriend stepped on it and did damage to his leg. Dean felt awful and didn't try to fix it again after that. He realized that Amanda was coming home much later than normal these days. He found himself spending a lot of time with the boys and they seemed to really like having him around now. It made it difficult though because he didn't want to be the bad guy in front of them so he found himself breaking the rules with them now and then. For instance, he would let them eat candy before dinner, he would buy them each a soda when he had them out at the park and sometimes he would let them play in their school clothes because they were so excited to hang out with him. Amanda had to chastise him on more than one occasion that he needed to be a little stricter with them. She was a little angry with him the day he let them play football in their good jeans and told him that it was a good thing that she was able to use some solvent to get all the grass stains out and he better make them change into play clothes in the future.

Overall Dean felt the relationship was still going along okay. She was still his best friend and he couldn't wait to share the news with her that he had won Tri City Forecaster of the Year. When he called her up that day, she seemed genuinely happy for him and asked him what the award was. She seemed to giggle a little when he said it was a huge Aluminum Sun but he knew she would be as thrilled as he was when she saw how beautiful it would look on the wall. Of course, that meant he had to have a wall to hang it on and his Mother likely wouldn't let him hang it in her house. Dang it, when was Amanda going to be ready to marry him anyway? He hoped by giving her time, it would be soon. For now though, he needed to stay away from her since he had caught a bad cold. He sure didn't want her to come down with it. She did tease him about not wearing his poncho in the rain. It was so unlike him but he was so happy about the award and sharing the news with her that he forgot to bring it with him.

For a while things seemed to be back on track. Dean's time with the boys had made him a part of their lives and they liked to share things with him all the time. One day, Jamie asked him to play dice with him. As a fun thing, they decided to bet who would win. Dean told Jamie that if he won, Jamie would need to clean the Ferrari on the weekend. Jamie wanted to go to the movies with Dean and Amanda if he won. The dice were not nice to Dean that day because Jamie rolled a 7 and Dean crapped out. Where did the kid learn to play like that? Dean thought it might have something to do with the punk kid that Amanda had taken in from the Big Sister Program. He seemed to be a bit of trouble and Dean hoped he wouldn't rub off on the boys. He decided to talk to Amanda about it that night but when he got to her house, he was so tense from a bad day at work that she offered to give him a massage and he totally forgot about Alexi. After the massage as they were sitting and talking about some local happenings, the doorbell rang. Amanda went out and didn't come back inside for a short time. Dean asked if she was okay and she said she was fine. She came inside carrying this huge stuffed panda bear. Dean asked her where she got that from and she just smiled and said that a friend had just dropped it off. She took it upstairs and said that it was nothing and there was nothing to talk about. Dean wondered who would give her such a gift. Should he be worried? The next day he talked to Dotty about it and she told him that Panda was Amanda's childhood nickname. Dotty explained that likely it was just an old friend who knew about it that had given her the panda and that he shouldn't worry about it. Dean felt so much better after hearing this explanation and completely put it out of his mind.

When Dean realized that Jamie's birthday was fast approaching and found out how much Jamie wanted Pretzel the clown to come to his party, Dean told Amanda that he would use some of his influence to convince him to come. Pretzel was so popular that he was usually booked up for months in advance and Amanda had already told Jamie that it wouldn't be possible so she was grateful that Dean might be able to secure his attendance. Dean made a couple of phone calls to some friends who called in some favors and soon got word that Pretzel would be at the party for Jamie. It was last minute when he discovered that Pretzel had bailed, claiming he was sick. It was too late for Dean to do anything about it and he was deeply embarrassed that he had let Jamie down. However, in the end, Jamie ended up with Chicken Pox and since Dean had never had it, he stayed away from the party and only learned later that a friend of Amanda's had managed to get Pretzel to show up at the house. Dean was really beginning to wonder about all these "friends" of Amanda's.

Over the next few weeks, Amanda acted more strange than ever. Without any warning, she took off on a road trip and was gone for a few days. When she returned, she avoided discussing where she had been, what she had been doing or who she was with. She told Dean it wasn't important. Dean began wondering if Amanda had met someone else and maybe was becoming involved with him.

The following week after Amanda's return, Dean showed up for dinner again only to discover that Amanda had to work late and forgot to tell him. He had another conversation with Dotty about everything that seemed to be going on. Dotty was very sympathetic to him and really felt bad for her friend. She was hoping that Amanda would come to her senses and agree to marry him. She knew that Dean had to step it up a bit and make Amanda realize how much he cared about her.

Dotty said "Dean, how much pull do you have at the Weather Bureau?"

"Quite a bit, why?"

"Is it possible to name something after Amanda?"

"Oh Dotty! What a great idea. I will have to see if I can get them to agree to name the next Hurricane after her."

Dotty got a dreamy look in her eyes and said "Can you imagine how special it would be if it happened during Valentine's Day?"

Dean laughed and said "Well I can't guarantee that but I'm sure I can get the next one named Amanda."

"I'm telling you Dean, naming the next Hurricane after Amanda would be so romantic and I just know it would make Amanda's day."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 - Christmas

**Chapter 16 - Christmas**

It was only a week before Christmas and Dean was so excited about what he had bought the family for Christmas presents. He had found some really sexy slippers for Dotty to accentuate her feet. Phillip was going to get a Red Skins outfit complete with shoulder pads. Jamie's present made him smile because he had found an almost exact replica of the Junior Weather Kit that he had had as a kid. This one was more updated though and even came with its own Barometer. Amanda needed something really special though and Dean spent many hours looking for just the right gift. He finally realized what the perfect gift would be. He couldn't wait for her to open it on Christmas morning. Amanda had already invited him for Christmas dinner. He was really looking forward to spending time with the family. His Family. He would convince Amanda to be his wife, he just had to. It would make his Christmas even more special if she would accept the Diamond Engagement ring as a present from him but he knew she still wasn't ready yet.

On Christmas Eve, he called to talk to Amanda and found out that she had gone out to deliver presents to her clients and still hadn't returned. The weather outside was frightful with all the snow coming down hard. Dean was worried about whether Amanda's car would bring her safely home. He asked Dotty to call him once she got home. He stayed up half the night waiting for the call that never came. He called their house at 8am on Christmas and discovered that Amanda had gotten home safely but had slept on the couch so Dotty didn't know what time she had arrived. Dean was relieved that she was okay. Amanda told Dean that she was fine and that he could come over anytime. He told her that he would be over after lunch.

When he got there, the boys had already opened up all their gifts and were busy building a Lego City while munching on Christmas Candy. Dean went into the kitchen where Dotty and Amanda were putting the finishing touches on Christmas Dinner.

"Wow, everything smells so good in here! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dotty said "No Dean, we have it under control.

Dean leaned over to give Amanda a hug but noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Amanda, are you okay?"

"Oh sorry Dean. I have a friend in the hospital and I feel bad. It isn't any fun being in the hospital on any day but Christmas has to be the worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we could go visit her later after dinner." Dean said.

Amanda smiled and said "No, that's okay but thanks for offering."

"Well I know I'm lucky to be here with you and Dotty and the boys. If dinner can take care of itself for a bit, I want to give you all your presents." Amanda agreed and told him that the family had picked out a gift for him together.

They all walked back out into the Livingroom. Dean and Amanda sat on the couch together while Dotty sat in the chair. Amanda handed Dean a brightly wrapped box. Dean ripped the paper off the box and smiled. Inside was a beautiful set of Ferrari Floor mats. "Oh these will look so great in my car. Thank you everyone. You really shouldn't have done that though, I know how expensive these are."

Amanda said "We wanted to get you something you could use. I'm glad you like them." "Dean smiled and said "I really do! Thanks!"

It was Dean's turn now so he passed Phillip his present first. "WOW! A real authentic Red Skins uniform! Dean this is awesome. Thank you so much. I can't wait to tell my friends about this." Dean was really pleased with Phillip's reaction. Amanda had known about the boys gifts ahead of time so she was happy for Dean that the gift meant so much to Phillip. Dean handed Jamie his gift next. Jamie was one of those who liked to open his package carefully. He was always trying to save the wrapping paper so that his mother could reuse it. Normally Phillip would be yelling at him to hurry up but he was too busy with his uniform that he didn't notice this time. Jamie finally got the wrapping all off and saw the weather kit. "Is this real? This is really cool! So now I can learn to be a weather man just like you Dean?"

"That's right son." Dean answered. "You know I had this same kit back when I was your age but I didn't get a Barometer in mine."

"Thanks Dean, it is a really neat gift. My friends will all be jealous of it." Jamie said very sincerely.

Dean then handed a package to Dotty. She let out a squeal when she saw the sexy slippers. "I thought Fred might enjoy massaging your feet even more if he saw them dressed in these slippers." Dean explained. Dotty thanked Dean and gave him a quick hug. She had finally gotten him to stop shaking her hand but it wasn't easy.

Dean then turned to Amanda and said "I saved the best for last." He handed her a box and urged her to open it. Amanda did and started laughing. She looked at Dean to see if he meant it as a joke and realized he was serious so she cut short her laugh and began telling him how thoughtful it was. Dean said "I thought it would be fun for us to match and when I saw that they had a female plaid shirt that looked exactly like mine, I had to get it for you. I know your favorite color is red too so I just knew you would like it."

"Oh I do Dean. It is very nice and a high quality shirt too I see." Amanda said with as much seriousness as she could. "Thanks Dean."

Dotty interrupted the moment by saying dinner was ready.

After dinner, the family set down to watch a Christmas movie on TV. Dean couldn't help but stare at Amanda most of the night. Something just didn't seem right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he again wondered if Amanda had found someone else. During the commercials, he would ask her a question and she would have to ask him to repeat it. As the movie ended and the boys headed up to bed, Amanda told Dean that she was very tired from the day and really needed to get some rest. Dean was disappointed that she was cutting their time short but understood. He said his goodbyes to Dotty and then gave Amanda a quick hug while telling her Merry Christmas and then he went out in the cold to his car. He couldn't help but think about the night on his ride home. Something was definitely not right. Maybe she was just tired like she said. He sure hoped that was all but if not, he really hoped she would tell him what was going on soon.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 - Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 17 - Saying Goodbye**

Dean planned a romantic dinner for New Year's Eve but when he asked Amanda out, she told him that she wasn't feeling well and intended to go to bed early that night. Later he found out from Dotty that she had gotten dressed up in a gown to go to some sort of party that one of her Client's put on. She had explained it to Dotty that they had a beautiful Collie who meant the world to them and the dog had fallen so madly in love with Amanda that they needed her there for the party or else the dog would be upset and bark at all the guests. Dean decided not to confront Amanda about how she was supposed to be sick in bed.

A week later, Dean called Amanda from Chicago and could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong honey?" He asked. Amanda replied "I'm okay Dean. It's just that one of my client's plants just died and I couldn't save it. I'm not sure I should be doing this business because I can't keep my feelings out of things."

Dean softened his voice and said "Oh Amanda, it is okay. It is only a plant. I'm sure they can buy another one." Amanda began sobbing harder and said "I don't think you can just replace something that easily. Some things just are one of a kind and when you grow fond of them, you can't just simply find another one to take its place. Dean, I have to go. I'll talk to you when you get home."

Dean stared at the phone for at least 5 minutes after Amanda hung up wondering if he had changed or if Amanda had changed because lately she just didn't seem herself at all.

When Dean returned from Chicago and stopped by Amanda's house, he asked her "So how did the plant situation work out?" Amanda looked at him with a blank look and said "huh? What plant situation?" Dean said "You know, the plant that died?"

"Ohhhhh, that plant situation. Well it turns out it wasn't dead after all. I was able to save it." Dean just stared at Amanda with his mouth open. Amanda was busy cleaning her kitchen so she didn't notice Dean's reaction at all.

Later Dean found some quiet time with Dotty and asked her "Does Amanda seem okay to you? I talked to her while I was in Chicago and she was all emotional about a plant that was totally dead but when I came back, the plant was suddenly resurrected. I don't know what is going on with her lately Dotty. She doesn't seem like the same person that I met nearly a year ago at all."

Dotty said "Oh Dean, you know how women are, she is just going through a stage. You still want to marry her don't you?"

Dean said "I think so but we never seem to spend any time together anymore and I'm getting to the point where she almost seems like a stranger to me. Do you think she met someone else? There are times when I feel like she is lying to me. I never felt that way before until recently. I just don't know what to think anymore."

Dotty pleaded with Dean "I know my daughter loves you deep down inside. Please don't give up on her. You are the best thing that has happened to her in a while. She needs a nice dependable man like you in her life. I know! Why don't we invite your Mother to lunch and that way if we can win your Mother over, Amanda will see that it is a good idea to marry you."

Dean shrugs and says "My Mother is not an easy person to deal with though. Quite honestly she is very jealous of my dating Amanda or any woman for that matter and she would love to find any reason to talk me out of marrying Amanda. Are you sure you want to put yourself through her critique?"

Dotty responded "Dean, I can handle anyone. I just know that if Amanda gets along with your Mother, she will realize that she should jump at the chance for a nice stable life. Can you please ask your Mother if she can come to lunch in a couple of days? That will give me time to go grocery shopping and buy some food that is a little fancier than what we normally eat. Does she like Watercress? How about eclairs? I make some really good homemade eclairs."

"That would be fine Dotty. She really doesn't eat very much. She likes to watch her figure most of the time. I will ask her if she can be at your house on Wednesday if that is okay?"

"That sounds fantastic, Dean. Thank you. I'll let Amanda know."

Wednesday arrived and he hoped that things had gone smoothly. It wasn't long before his Mother stormed into the house and asked Dean "Why in the world would you want to marry a girl who can't even show up to a luncheon date that she agreed to?"

Dean asked what happened and his Mother said that Amanda never showed up. Dotty had forced her to eat all kinds of food while they were waiting but Amanda was so irresponsible that she didn't show up and didn't have the decency to even call. She wasted her whole day on this luncheon date and was highly disappointed that this was the type of girl he thought he wanted to spend his life with.

Dean apologized for Amanda and said that that she was not normally like this and that there had to be an explanation for it.

As far as his Mother was concerned, the subject was closed. She would not give her blessing for this marriage and told Dean that she might even have to disown him if he chose to marry her as she was sure Amanda was just using him for his money.

Dean sighed and said "Let me find out what happened Mother. I really care about her. She deserves to at least be heard."

That evening Dean called Dotty and found out that Amanda had been in a car accident and had partial amnesia. He rushed over to their house to see her and was shocked that she had no idea who he was. He reminded her of all the fun times they had spent together – the candlelight dinners, the bookends that he had brought back from New York. She just stared at him with a blank look while shrugging her shoulders at him. Then she said something that made his blood run cold. "I'm sorry Dean. I don't remember you. I don't remember Lee Stetson, I don't remember Billy. None of you."

Dean said "Lee? Billy? How many men are in your life Amanda?"

Amanda said "That's just it Dean. I don't even know. I just know that Lee showed up in my hospital room after the accident and I guess we were on a date and getting chili dogs and he went to make a phone call and I disappeared. I don't remember any of that."

Dean's face had turned white and he told Amanda that he thought he should go. She walked him out and told him she was sorry. "When I get my memory back, hopefully it will all make sense again Dean. I'm really sorry. I wish I could remember you but I just don't."

Dean whispered as he walked to his car "I'm sorry too Amanda."

It might have ended there but when Amanda got her memory back and realized what had happened, she felt awful. She knew that it was time to break it off with Dean when she couldn't remember him but she never wanted to hurt his feelings like that. The words that Lee had said to her during that meeting at the Chili dog stand kept repeating in her head "Are you still with that guy? I just don't see the two of you together." Sadly, she didn't see the two of them together either and knew that it was time to deal with this. It was something she should have done a long time ago. She called Dean up and asked him if he would please meet her in the park.

Dean had been sad since that day when he left her house. He felt like he should say no but at the same time, he knew he needed to hear the truth and he needed closure so he agreed to meet her.

They sat at a picnic table and Amanda gently took his hand in hers. "Dean, I never meant to hurt you. In fact, I have spent this whole time being afraid of hurting you. You are a very sweet and wonderful man and someday you are going to make some woman very happy. I'm just not that woman Dean. Now what I told you about Lee and Billy was not correct. I'm not dating anyone else. I didn't cheat on you ever. Lee is a friend and I wasn't even having lunch with him because I was going to have lunch with your Mother. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and Lee was there. None of that really matters though. I just want you to know Dean that I never meant to hurt you. There just was never really any sparks between us. I wanted there to be. I know you would have been good to me but Joe was good to me too at first but later it just wasn't enough. I want the man who makes me tingle and who makes my heart pound madly every time I look at him. It just isn't you. Now I know that hurts to hear that but one day you are going to find the woman who does all of that for you and you will understand what I'm talking about. Dean, you have changed so much. I hope that I have helped you be a little more social and be a little confident in yourself. You need to get out more. You need to go to social gatherings and talk to people. You would be amazed at how much more fun life will be when you do. Do you understand?"

Dean had lowered his head to look at the ground while Amanda was talking. She put her finger under his chin and said "Dean, please don't shut down. You have so much to give a woman. The right one will come along. I just know it. I will always remember the sweet moments we had fondly. I will always care about you but it really is time for us to both move on. I'm pretty sure you know this deep down too, don't you?"

Dean said in a small voice "Yes, I know it is over. Amanda, I'm going to miss you. I hope you are right and that my soul mate is out there somewhere. I'm sorry it didn't work between us. Please know that if there is anything you need, you can still call me. I hope we will remain friends." Dean got up before the tears began to form. Amanda stood up too and gave him the biggest hug that she had ever dared to give to him and they both let a few tears fall.

Dean said as he pulled away from her "Take care of yourself. I will miss the boys too. I hope they don't take my leaving too hard."

Amanda replied "I'll explain it to them Dean. They will be sad because they really are fond of you but it is best that we part now before it becomes harder for them. Someday I hope to hear all about the wonderful woman you marry because I know it is going to happen. Goodbye Dean"

"Goodbye Amanda"

They both walked back to their cars and drove away. Dean's heart was broken. He really didn't know how he would go on without her. Amanda on the other hand felt free for the first time in a long time. She felt awful that she had to hurt him but once the hurt had begun, she knew it was time to sever the cord as there never was going to be any real connection between them. She realized that her motherly instincts had kicked in all this time and she felt the need to protect him like she would a lost and confused puppy. It was not a way to have a healthy relationship. She really hoped he would find a nice woman that loved him as he was though.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18 - Epilogue and Tag

**Chapter 18 - Epilogue and Tag**

Almost two years went by and then one day, a wedding invitation arrived in the mail addressed to Dotty West and Amanda King. Inside the following was written

 **Dean McGuire**

 **And**

 **Cynthia Murk**

 **Request the pleasure of you company**

 **At the celebration of their Union**

 **May 15, 1986**

 **12:00pm Sharp**

 **Grace Community Church**

 **125 S Old Glebe Road**

 **Arlington, VA**

 **Reception to follow**

Amanda couldn't believe what she was reading but she was very happy for Dean and hoped that this was the right girl. She and Dotty both agreed that they needed to go to the wedding out of curiosity and out of courtesy for a man who had once been an important part of their lives. They arrived at the church around 11am and found seats near the front. Amanda decided to see if she could locate Dean so she could talk to him privately.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was outside staring at the field that was behind the church. Amanda walked up behind him and said "Hello Dean"

Dean whipped around and smiled and said "Hello Amanda. I'm so glad you could make it." They quickly embraced and Amanda straightened his tie for him when they separated.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world Dean. I'm so happy for you. Does she make you happy?"

"Oh, Amanda, she makes me so happy. What were those words you said two years ago? She makes me tingle all over. I want to thank you for what you did that day. I was so sad that I was losing you but you broke up with me in such a gentle, kind way and I can never thank you enough. You were such an important part of my life. Before I met you, I struggled to be with people and enjoy myself. Do you know that after we broke up, I took your advice? I invested in dance lessons. I had never dared to dance before and I know it was one of the things that you really wanted me to do that I always avoided. That was how I met Cynthia. She was taking lessons too so our instructor asked if we would be willing to take lessons together. We were both pretty clumsy at first but it gave us a chance to laugh at ourselves and pretty soon I got up the nerve to ask her out for coffee and I knew that I was in love. I was never really in love with you Amanda any more than you were in love with me. I was just comfortable around you and that was all I thought I needed."

"Oh Dean, I'm so happy to hear all of this. I always knew you were meant to find the right woman. You are a very special man and you deserve all this happiness. Thanks for inviting Mother and I to share this special day with you."

"Thanks Amanda. Are you happy? Did you find your soul mate yet?"

"I am working on it. I have a very special man in my life too and we are slowly working on a relationship. This day isn't about me though. I think we should probably get you inside. You have a bride who is waiting to become your wife." Amanda gave Dean another big hug and was thrilled to feel that he really was returning the hug to her. He definitely had changed and she was sure that Cynthia had more to do with that than she did.

The wedding was beautiful in a church that had been decorated with rose buds everywhere. Cynthia was dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown that was decorated in lace and beads and was just amazing. The dress had a huge decorative bow in the back and the train was about 2 feet long. Cynthia made a beautiful bride. She didn't look anything like Amanda at all with her sandy blonde hair that was pulled back in a bun. She had a pretty face and the two were definitely a nice looking couple. They both had written their own vows and they both cried as they recited them. The whole wedding was amazing. Amanda and Dotty both found that their eyes had something in them as they watched the ceremony. They both knew that Dean had found his happily ever after for sure.

In the Receiving line, they both gave Dean a huge hug and told him that everything had been beautiful. Dotty stayed behind to talk to Dean while Amanda went ahead to talk to Cynthia. As she stood in front of her, Cynthia said "You must be Amanda? I have heard a lot about you. I want to thank you for helping Dean find his way. I know he would never have gone to those dance lessons if it wasn't for you. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you Amanda!" Amanda and Cynthia shared a hug and a few knowing looks. Amanda said "Cynthia, I know Dean is in good hands. Take care of him. Make sure he takes care of you. Thank you for letting me be a part of your special day. Mother and I are going to head out now. I'm really glad I got to meet you. I'm so happy for both of you."

"Are you sure you can't stay for the reception? You are both welcome you know."

"No, we really need to get home. I have two small boys at home and the babysitter needs to go to a meeting soon. Thank you for everything Cynthia. Enjoy your future. I think it is going to be amazing."

Amanda realized as she was leaving that she never did see Dean's Mother. She mentioned it to her Mother in the car. Dotty responded "Didn't you hear? You know Amanda, I love reading the obituaries and I thought I had told you that she died about 6 months ago. She was in a bad car accident. Dean told me today that she left him everything so he and Cynthia are set for life. They are two of the luckiest people on the face of the earth."

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

 **TAG**

Later after dinner, Amanda was cleaning the dinner dishes when she heard the usual knock on her kitchen window. She smiled as she saw those beautiful hazel eyes looking in at her. Amanda stepped outside and said "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the wedding with Dan went."

Amanda smiled and said "Dean and it went really well. He found a really nice lady to marry. I think he is going to live happily ever after."

Lee nodded his head obviously in thought. "I knew you two didn't belong together. I told you that I have instincts for this type of thing."

Amanda laughed and said in her raspy voice "You do, do you? Well what do your instincts tell you about who I should be with?"

"Oh you know..."

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Amanda smiled as she watched Lee squirm a little.

"Well I would tell you Amanda, but I think that is still classified information"

Amanda laughed and said "Well it would give me a chance to practice some Class C Interrogation Techniques to try to get it out of you."

Lee broke into a smile while he was looking at her lips and said quietly "That might be fun. When can we get started?"

Amanda chuckled as she smacked his chest. "You are something else Stetson."

"Well okay, how about letting me take you out to dinner tomorrow night. Maybe we can figure out the answer together." Lee said.

"I think I would like that very much. I accept." Amanda answered.

The End

 **A/N - Thanks so much for all the kind comments and reviews for this story. I spent a lot of time rewatching the scenes that Dean was in during the series and listened to what he told me. In real life, many women are married to men like this and never complain because he was good to Amanda and to the boys, he was financially stable, very dependable and though he liked things a certain way, he never acted like he had a right to boss Amanda around. Overall, he was a good guy, just a little dull and ordinary especially compared to our beloved Scarecrow. I hope this story at least entertained you. Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
